Broken Road
by Jade121
Summary: Life is like the Interstate, sometimes the destination is clear, the weather is perfect, while other times, the destination might be unclear, the weather is stormy, and it seems like life hits you hard, and kicks you while you're down. Jarly & Milu
1. Yelling at God 1

**The Broken Road

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer**__: Characters and settings are the property of ABC/Disney and the writers/producers of General Hospital. No copyright infringement is intended._

_AN: I got pissed off while watching GH a while ago. There was a scene where all the 'girls' from General Hospital got together to have drinks at Jakes. Liz or Robin made a toast to 'trash like Carly and her no name sex.' Takes place after Jake's birth, after Carly was granted a divorce from Sonny but before she married Jax._

_

* * *

_

"Why!" Lulu's tortured scream ripped out of her as she stood near the edge of a cliff. Clutching the bundle of wine red roses to her chest, she paid no mind to the blustering wind that whipped around her. "Can you tell me why?"

"Lulu," Milo whispered softly as he wrapped his arms securely around her waif frame. Releasing his pent up breath, he pulled her closer to him. "The weather is turning bad."

"I didn't scare you did I," Lulu whispered brokenly as she looked at Milo pleadingly.

"I just don't like seeing you out here by yourself. Next time, call me ok," Milo answered as he avoided her question. "Did you eat today?"

"Just a bit," Lulu hastened to reply. Looking lost, Lulu looked around, before returning her gaze to Milo's eyes. "We're still going to dinner right?"

"Of course," Milo reassured as he smiled at Lulu sweetly. "So how is your visit going?"

"Not too good. I was screaming at God again," Lulu admitted as her voice broke. "I just don't understand, why?"

"Neither do I,but I promise you, if I figure it out I'll tell you," Milo whispered gently. "If you figure it out…"

"I'll tell you," Lulu agreed slowly as she leaned into Milo warmth. "I don't want to go tomorrow. Why couldn't they have left me out of it? What is she hoping to gain?"

"Because you were there. You were… are the only one who can testify what happened the day in full detail. I've been issued a subpoena too, so I can drive you to the court house," Milo stated as he looked around the crash site. '_Thank you god for the strength you gave me to save her_.'

"What do I say? What should I do?" Lulu wondered brokenly. "She just stood there! Trashing talking Carly and did nothing… she did nothing…while her own son was in the car! How can anybody do that?"

"The truth, Lulu, you tell the truth. You tell them that Liz hit Carly's car and while it teetered on the edge of a cliff, she just stood there taunting Carly. You speak from your heart, with a clear conscience while giving Carly a voice in that courtroom. Liz did nothing to help. We both know that," Milo affirmed as he ran his hands up and down her arms. "You won't be alone; I'll be there with you."

"If it wasn't for you and Spinelli, I would be in Shady Brook, staring at a wall," Lulu stated as she stared out towards the cliff.

"You are stronger than you think," Milo huffed into her hair. "Come on, it's time to eat." Releasing her temporarily, Milo monitored Lulu's movements. Noting that her movements betrayed how tired she really was. She was jerky and unsteady on her feet; she struggled to lean down to place yet another bouquet of roses at the scene. '_Carly would be so pissed if she could see Lulu now. Then she would turn her anger at me for allowing her to deteriorate like this._' Moving swiftly, Milo was able to make it look like he was helping Lulu to stand up when he was preventing her from falling.

"I'm more tired than I thought," Lulu commented softly, she flinched just a bit when she looked into Milo's exasperated eyes.

"We have a deal Lulu," Milo reminded her strongly as he pulled her closer to him. "You don't lie to me and I won't withhold information that everyone else thinks I should." He almost caved in as tears started to pool in her blue eyes. "I can handle a lot Lulu, but I can't handle losing you because you don't eat. Don't make me go through that. Just try, for me ok?"

"I'll try," Lulu agreed as she clutched Milo's arm. Burrowing herself in the comfort Milo readily offered, Lulu forces herself not to look back. Slowly they walked to his car.

~Jarly~

TBC


	2. Wreckage 2

**Broken Road

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer**__: Characters and settings are the property of ABC/Disney and the writers/producers of General Hospital. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_

Slamming her hand against the steering wheel, Lulu clenched her jaw. '_Damn it, why now?_' Turning the key, the engine stuttered several times but refused to turn over. '_Why the hell doesn't Liz have triple A_?'Grimacing Lulu glanced up into the review mirror. She saw fear flash across Cameron's sweet face. Taking a deep breath, Lulu forced herself to smile.

"Are we stuck?" Cameron asked slightly scared.

"Naw, the car just needs to rest a bit," Lulu covered as she reached into her purse. Searching around, she hunted for her cell phone.

"Jake's scared," Cameron huffed out as he got more upset.

Glancing over to the sleeping baby, Lulu knew that if she didn't stop this now, she would be dealing with Cameron's theatrics all night. '_I wonder which parent he gets that from. Zander or Liz… since I didn't know Zander; I would have to say Liz_.' Turning around in the seat, Lulu reached out her hand to Cameron.

"Cam, Jake is sleeping. We're fine," Lulu reassured the little boy. Holding up her cell phone, she gave him one of her megawatt smiles. "And if we need help, I can always call your daddy."

"Daddy will come and fix it. He always comes," Cameron agreed as he relaxed happily. "Will you call him now?"

"Yeah," Lulu whispered as she hit her speed dial for Lucky. Hearing the computer voice stated that she was out of range, just added to the crappy day she was already having. '_Great, just great… is there anything else that could go wrong?_'

"Look it's snowing!" Cameron laughed happily. "When we get home, can we make a snowman?"

"Sure," Lulu whispered as she watched big fluffy white flakes slowly cover the windshield. '_Thanks… when I asked if anything else could go wrong, I was just joking_.' Trying the key again, Lulu's hopes were dashed when the car didn't even start. Sighing Lulu closed her eyes and contemplated what she should do next.

"When's daddy going to get here?" Cameron asked.

Opening her eyes, Lulu blinked. Looking out it was starting to look like a winter wonderland the snow was coming down so hard. Feeling the car start to get colder, Lulu punched in Carly's cell phone number. '_If there is anyone else stupid enough to be on the road besides me, it would be Carly._'

"Greetings from here!" Michael chirped happily as his mother half hearted scolded him.

"Michael? Can I talk to your mother?" Lulu asked as she tried to keep her cool.

"She's driving right now, so she can't really talk to you," Michael denied.

"I'm in Liz's car and it stalled on route 66 near the Hyland Drive exit. Can she come pick us up? There are three of us," Lulu quietly questioned. She heard Michael relay the message to Carly, who laughed.

"Are you in the Grey beat up, ready for the junk heap car?" Michael laughed delightfully in her ear.

"How did you know?" Lulu wondered amazed.

"Because we're here!" Michael stated.

Gasping Lulu looked out her window to see Carly's SUV pull up right beside her. Smiling for all her worth, she waved happily to Carly. Noticing that Carly had rolled down her window, Lulu manually did the same.

"Need a ride?" Carly shouted joyfully.

"Yes, we do," Lulu laughed as her fears abated.

"Who is that lady?" Cameron asked as he waved to her also.

"That is our cousin Carly," Lulu stated as she rolled up the window. "She is our ride. Unbuckle yourself."

"What about my brother?" Cameron asked.

"He's coming with us," Carly stated as she opened the back door closet to Jake. "Come on big boy, let's get you settled in my car were its nice and toasty. You'll get to meet my sons."

"How many you got?" Cameron questioned as he followed Jake out of the back.

"I have two boys, Michael and Morgan," Carly answered as she opened the back door to her SUV. "Move over Michael. Take the back seat. Cameron, sit here next to Morgan," Carly instructed as she put Jake in the back next to Michael. Closing the door, Carly came around and hopped into the driver's seat. "Everybody good?"

"Yeah, we're good," the course of boys answered her.

"Thank you," Lulu whispered. "You don't know what this means."

"Sure I do," Carly whispered as she slowly made her way back onto the road. "Why were you out anyways? You normally just stay at the house when you're babysitting."

"Liz asked me while she was at work, apparently the 'girls' are having ladies night at Jakes. I was in the middle of driving them home when the car stalled," Lulu stated as she rolled her eyes. "She forgot to tell me that her car is on the fritz otherwise I would have called Lucky for a ride."

"Well you're here now," Carly stated as kept her focus on the road. "It's starting to come down harder. This is getting dangerous. Maybe she didn't want you to call him for a ride because then she would have to deal with him."

"That's true," Lulu whispered as she glanced behind her. "Look at them back there. They are having the time of their lives."

"Kids are simple happy people. Well, most kids are. As long as they feel safe and are treated well, they'll love you forever," Carly commented as she pulled into McDonalds. Going through the drive throw she ordered everyone a hot chocolate except Jake. Cameron looked stunned when Michael gave him the drink.

"Everyone gets treats in my car," Carly stated when she saw Cameron's look. "Even the adults." Handing Lulu a cup of hot chocolate, Carly placed hers in the console. Smiling Carly slowly put the SUV in motion.

"Thank you," Cameron happily whispered as joy shined from the boy's face.

"You're welcome," Carly stated as she took her time maneuvering the snow covered streets. "Lulu do you know what time Liz will be home?"

"She said around seven, maybe even seven thirty," Lulu answered softly.

"We just might make it before her. The snow has stopped coming down so hard. So what is going on with the three stooges?" Carly asked.

"Nothing, I kind of like someone else," Lulu admitted softly.

"Kind of? Someone else as in whom?" Carly inquired as she turned on the twisting road that would lead to Liz's new place. Hearing the phone ring, startled Carly only momentarily, feeling the SUV fishtail gave her more concern. "Michael can you answer that?"

"Hello?" Michael answered only to laugh. "Hi, Uncle Jason! Yeah, mama's being a crazy lady again. What? No, but I'll ask." Laughing some more Michael cupped the phone as he shouted, "Mama, Jason wants to if dinner is still on?"

"Of course, unless he's crying monkey?" Carly challenged.

"Are you being a monkey?" Michael demanded before he burst out laughing. "Mama, Jason says the only monkey is you! He wants to know where we are and when we're going to be home. He wants pizza!"

"We're on Terrance road heading towards Liz's place. We're about three miles from her home now. It should take us about an hour to get home," Carly answered as she slowed down the SUV some more.

"Jason, mama says we'll be about an hour… we're going to Cam's house. Yeah, we picked up Lulu, Cam and Jake, their car broke down," Michael stated into the cell phone. "Yeah… this time I'm going to beat you."

"No filter that one," Carly muttered as she took the first twist of the road. In her mind, she started to think of alternate routes to get home. Being this close to where she drove over the cliff years ago, gave her the chills. '_Take it nice and slow here_.' Gripping the steering wheel hard, Carly releases her breath as they make it past the turn.

"I think I like Logan Hayes," Lulu stated. "He's someone new in town."

"Jason knows him, says he has anger management issues with authority. If you start dating him, I want you to be careful," Carly advised as the next twist in the road came upon them. "He doesn't like being told 'no' by anyone. I don't want you hurt from some guy… whoa."

"I agree I don't want to be hurt," Lulu rapidly agreed as she clutched the console. "How about we talk about this later?"

"Yeah," Carly muttered as she took a deep breath. Bringing the SUV to a full stop, Carly twisted in her seat. Smiling brightly at the kids in her car, she noticed that all of them looked scared.

"Mama, what happened?" Morgan cried scared. "I didn't like that."

"Me either," Cameron agreed.

"Mama? Are we safe?" Michael questioned as he clutched the cell phone to his ear. "We stopped on the road."

"Every buddy, calm down. The road is just a bit slick, so we might swerve a little," Carly stated calmly. Using her finger she tapped on the window. "We're almost to Cam's house, just a bit further."

"Mama, Jason says take Oak Ave to Maple Street and turn off on Harlem road," Michael recites before he nodded his head. "Max and Milo are on their way to come get us."

"Ok, see we're fine," Carly once again reassures as she starts the SUV up. Putting it in gear, she maneuvered her way back onto the road. Creeping along the road, Carly tenses up as she looks for Oak Ave.

"Is that car doing to slow down?" Morgan asked as he looks out his window. "It's going really fast!"

"What?" Carly muttered as she took her eyes off the road directly ahead of her to glance at where Morgan was looking. Sure enough a car was barreling down a side street heading right towards her SUV. The high beams blinded Carly to surroundings. The sounds of frightened screaming, twisting metal which blended into dead silence.

The sound of a slamming door, slowly penetrated Lulu's subconscious. Blinking her eyes open, she tried to sit up only to feel like her entire back was on fire. Slowly she looked around her. Holding in her sob, Lulu saw that Carly looked like she was crushed between her seat and the steering wheel.

"Oh god," Lulu sobbed as she moved her entire body to see behind her. "Boys! Michael! Morgan! Cameron! Jake, answer me? Please answer me!" Pushing in the buckle of her seat belt, Lulu tugged to no avail, the strap refused to budge. "Carly! Come on, wake up! Wake up!"

Blinking back her tears, Lulu looked around for her purse. Spotting someone standing in the snow just a few feet away, she shouted out. "Help us! You have to help us!" Struggling again with the strap, Lulu was confused as to why the person just stood there. "Why aren't you helping us?"

Gasping for breath, Lulu frantically looked around her again for her purse. Finding it, she reached for it. Biting her lip, she stretched as far as she could reach. The tips of her fingers felt the material; tugging slowly on it she was able to grab it. Breathing heavily, she pulled out her cell phone.

Dialing nine-one-one, Lulu choked out, "We on Terrance Ave, we have been hit. There are six passenger, two adults and four kids. No we're not safe. I don't know! No one is responding. We need help. Carly Spencer, her kids… yes, I'm Lulu. Do I know you?"

"Lulu?" Carly whispered as she started to come around. "Where are the kids?"

"I don't know. They're not responding?" Lulu answered as she kept the cell phone up to her ear. "Yes, Carly is awake. No, she's …. She's kind of squished under the steering wheel."

"Michael! Morgan!" Carly shouted terrified. "Jason, can you hear me?"

"He doesn't love you!" a voice taunted from outside. "How can he hear you? He doesn't even know that you're here!"

"Liz! You have to help," Lulu instructed as she look at the other woman. "Jake and Cam…" Lulu felt a moment's relief as Liz approached them, only to have her rip the cell phone out of her hands.

"There is no help for a slut like her! When Jason thinks of Jakes he doesn't think of you… not anymore," Liz sneered as came closer to the SUV. "He thinks of our son. That's right, our son! He won't be a stand in for his brother like he was with Michael; he now has a real son. Jake. What we have is real, not something made up in your mind."

"What?" Carly cried as she struggled to move. "Jason, he would have told me."

Cold, cruel laughter floated on the air. "You're so deluded! You think you're Jason's best friend? He can barely stand you," Liz laughed as she doubled over. "When was the last time Jason told you anything? Hell, you don't have to believe me, ask Lulu… go on, ask her."

"Lulu?" Carly whispered.

Looking at her, Lulu knew that the truth was written on her face once her cousin closed her eyes in despair. "We were keeping it quite for Jake's sake."

"Bull," Carly huffed as she tried to control her emotions. "But I'll deal with that later. Right now, we need to focus on getting the boys out of here." Gasping in pain, Carly was able to move just a little bit. "Can you see the boys?"

"No, and I don't hear them either," Lulu replied as she looked behind her.

"Liz, your kids are in this car! Stop your trash talking and help!" Carly shouted.

"My kids are none of your business! They certainly won't be anywhere near you," Liz shouted enraged. She stamped her foot as she stood only a few feet away. "You will never know Jake; my son will never know trash like you! Do you know that we had a toast to you and your no name sex? Do you see any respectable mother inviting your kids near them? No!"

"Liz shut up! Cam is here! Remember I'm babysitting!" Lulu screamed as she reached out towards the woman. A straining noise rocked the vehicle as it moved. "Oh god, we're sliding."

The slamming of several doors alerted them that more people had arrived. Looking out the broken window, Lulu screamed, "Milo! We're sliding!" As she struggled with the seat belt, she felt the vehicle slow to a stop. "Carly is stuck under the wheel. We have Michael, Morgan, Cameron and Jake. Get them out."

"Mommy!" Cameron cried as Max pulled him out of the wreckage. "Why didn't you help? Don't leave my friends! My friends, they're still in there!"

"I know little buddy, but I need to get you to safety first," Max stated as he moved towards his car.

"Cam!" Lucky shouted as his police car came to a stop. Racing towards the scene, Lucky was horrified. "Lulu!"

"Lucky! Carly's stuck!" Lulu sobbed as Milo struggled to free her. "Michael, Morgan and Jake are still in the car."

"Daddy!" Cameron screamed as Max carried him up to Lucky. Cameron reached for Lucky, as Lucky clutch him close to her chest. "My friends! Daddy! They're still in there. So is Aunt Lulu!"

"I know, but we're going to get them out," Lucky stated as he rushed Cameron over to the waiting ambulance. "I'm going to go help, Nadine can you watch him?"

"You got it. Hey little guy, you're going to stay with me while your daddy helps," Nadine stated as she took Cameron into the ambulance. Rushing back towards the scene, Lucky pushed aside all emotions as he neared the car.

"Milo! Get Lulu out!" Carly bellowed. "Max, do you see the boys?" She continued to struggle to get free. "Get my babies! For the love god, get them out!"

"I see Michael! He's breathing, but not Jake or Morgan," Max shouted as he leaned into the SUV from the window. "I can't reach him."

"It's moving," Milo shouted as he pulled out a hunter's knife. "Come on Lulu," Milo whispered as he wrapped an arm around her frame. Using his upper body strength, Milo started to lift her up as the he felt her move further away from him.

"Carly!" Lulu cried as she tried to reach for her hand.

"Get her out! The car is sliding," Carly shouted as the ground started to crumble. "Get the kids!" The vehicle quickly started to slip over the ledge. "Milo!"

"I have her!" Milo shouted back as he secured a tight grip on Lulu. With one hand over her head, and the other around her waist, he wasn't prepared for the ground to give. "Max!"

"I got you Milo!" Lucky shouted.

Reaching over Lulu tried again to grab Carly's hand; the shouting around her became background noise. The pads of Lulu's fingers touched Carly's, in silent communication Carly mouthed words of comfort as she was lifted off of the seat. In horror, Lulu watched as the woman she thought of as more a mother than her own slip further away from her. She barely registered that she was screaming as she passed out of the window. With what felt like years, she watched as the SUV free fell down into the raging river below.

"I have you," Milo stated over and over again as he held onto her tightly.

* * *

"The court is now in session, the honorable Judge Joshua Warren presiding. You can now take your seats."

~Jarly~

TBC


	3. Soul Mates 3

**Broken Road

* * *

**

As the room around him started to lighten with the rising sun, Jason felt colder than ever. His apartment for the first time in years felt empty. He was so tired that he couldn't sleep. Barely functioning, he didn't even have the energy to pick up the phone when it rang. All he knew was that it was four months, thirteen days, five hours and roughly twenty seven minutes since he lost everything. '_Gone. Just gone.'_

"Jason man," he heard somewhere in the background. "Alright, I know you're hurt and you haven't been sleeping, but that is no reason to deteriorate to this state."

Several footsteps cautiously approached him, but Jason just didn't have it in him to care. "Alright, here is what we're going to do. Max, call his mother, have her come and sedate him. While she is here have her look him over for any other medical issues we need to know about."

"But Johnny, Diane needs to know if she should take Liz's case. Liz claims that Jason said that Diane would be her attorney should she ever need one. We need to know," someone questioned.

"No," Jason answered coldly as the question penetrated into his conscience.

"Jason, you sure?" the soft voice probed her tone hopefully.

Flicking his eyes over to the person speaking, Jason just barely registered that it was Emily. '_How long has she been here?_' Blinking his eyes, he noted that they felt scratchy.

"Jason?" Emily probed.

"Diane has been looking out for Carly's interests. Defending her murder will go against that," Jason answered as he sluggishly moved his head around. "Liz will look out for herself, she always has."

"Monica is on her way up," Johnny stated.

"Why?" Jason asked slowly.

"Let's see you've been practically comatose with your eyes open," Johnny stated as he made several notes in his head. "I've been keeping things smooth with business. You need sleep desperately, and from what I can observe you have been fighting it."

"She's not there," Jason answered as he looked Johnny in the eyes. He was slightly surprised to see his friend and more so to hear him acting so callously. "All she wanted was her kids to be safe. I failed. I failed her. I failed them."

"Max, take Emily outside while I have a chat with Jason," Johnny ordered as he sat down on the couch.

"What! No. He's my brother," Emily shouted as she was dragged out of the apartment. With the door closed, her voice could still be heard.

"Was that necessary?" Jason wondered.

"Snap out of it," Johnny harshly ordered. "You're not Sonny, and I can't talk to you when you act like him."

"I'm not Sonny," Jason all be growled. "But she's gone! My family is gone!"

"Maybe," Johnny comprised softly. "The guys pulled up the SUV, no bodies. Lulu swears that Carly was sandwiched in between the steering wheel and the underside of the car. Her body should not have floated away."

"You think that they survived?" Jason probed. His last hope of finding her alive died when the river froze up within a day of the accident. Ever since then he had been running on auto pilot.

"Michael is a damn strong swimmer. Carly would have insured it after he fell into that pound and nearly died. Morgan also was a good swimmer, since he followed Michael like a puppy dog. Carly would never leave a child," Johnny stated complementing her. "She was loyal like that."

"Or the kids died and she couldn't face everyone," Jason reasoned as he ran a tired hand down his face. "But that doesn't explain where she has been or why she hasn't called."

"She could have a brain injury. Hell, she was hurt long before hitting the water. Here is the thing; I know you hate the hypothetical. But the facts are, there are no bodies. Vinny's crew dragged the river in a two mile radius, still no bodies. That's what is bothering me about this whole mess. If Faith was still around, I would suspect her," Johnny stated bluntly.

"What else has been going on?" Jason demanded right before he groaned. "You brought up Sonny. Why?"

"He wants to have his version memorial for Carly, Michael and Morgan," Johnny answered and then sighed. "He's playing some game with Jax about Carly's will. The two of them are starting to drive me nuts, let alone Carly's family."

"I'm well aware of her will. Sonny gets nothing. Jax gets some token piece," Jason stated as he stared at Johnny. "No. No, they not fighting over who has more right to mourn her."

"Oh, no. It's even better. Jax and Sonny got a hold of Carly's will, an older version I think and have been pressuring Lulu. I swear, if it wasn't for Milo that girl would have cracked like an egg. They are pushing her around, trying to tell her how Carly would have wanted her assets to be something or another. If she really loved Carly, she would do what they wanted," Johnny growled angrily.

"Great," Jason snapped angrily, his blue eye becoming like diamonds. "What else is going on with her?"

"She's worst off then you. Between Sonny and Jax having a go at her whenever they see her, and Liz blaming her for the loss of Jake, she's not eating. In fact she's barely hanging on," Johnny stated. He watched his best friend slowly come back to life. "I have put Milo on her. No scratch that, Milo put himself on her. He nearly quit if he couldn't guard her."

"Ah… boss. Monica is here to see you," Max interrupted from the doorway.

"Move Max," Emily snapped angrily.

"Let them in," Jason ordered softly. Taking a deep breath, he looked at his mother and sister, before looking at Max. Narrowing his eyes, he focused on several small bruises. "Emily, you might not appreciate Max doing his job, but that does not excuse your behavior towards him."

"These are not from Emily," Max stated hoping to keep Jason from throwing his family out.

"Who?" Jason demanded.

"Lulu. She..ah..it was after a confrontation with Liz. Milo had to work and so Max was on duty that day," Emily said softly before looking at Max. "I'm sorry about what I said in the hallway."

"Don't worry about it," Max dismissed easily as he noted that Jason was more automated then he had been.

"Max, where is Lulu?" Jason questioned as Monica started to do her medical exam.

"She's staying with us," Monica whispered. "Liz got a court order preventing Lulu from going near Cameron, so she couldn't stay with Lucky."

"Max, call Milo. If he's not there, have him pick up Lulu and bring her here," Jason ordered before turning to look at Monica for the first time since she entered the room. "How are you doing?"

"I'm ok. I will be doing much better when you allow me to finish your exam," Monica replied as she tried to hide her shaking hands.

"It had nothing to do with you or what you think I held against you. It was for his safety, that I didn't tell anyone. Lulu and Spinelli found out when he hacked into General Hospital's mainframe. I didn't find out until the Metro Court hostage," Jason explained as he swallowed a lump in his throat. "Carly didn't even know until Liz taunted her minutes before her car went over a ledge."

"Oh Jase," Emily choked as she flew to his side. "I'm so sorry." Her thin strong arms wrapped around him. "I'm so sorry," she whispered as she held him tightly.

"You didn't do anything," Jason dismissed softly.

"She… I thought she was a friend," Emily whispered as she struggled not to cry.

"Jason, you are suffering from sleep exhaustion and probably slight dehydration," Monica assessed as she continued to look him over. "Normally I would recommend a stay at the hospital, but since we both know that you won't go, I'll save my breath."

"Thanks," Jason whispered.

"Do you want me to give you something to help you sleep," Monica offered hesitantly.

"I…huh…maybe but after I speak to Lulu," Jason stated as he sighed exhaustedly. "Emily, can please call Diane for me and make sure that she knows to focus in on Carly's interest. Tell her that I will be speaking to her sometime later this week."

"Yes Jason," Emily answered as she pulled out her cell phone. Smiling at him, she got up from the couch. Holding the cell phone to her ear, she had a near silent phone call with Diane.

"Jason, Milo and Lulu have just entered the building," Max stated softly.

"I need to speak to Lulu alone," Jason ordered. Placing a gentle hand on top of Monica's he wasn't surprised to find that she placed her other hand on top of his. "Once I have finished speaking to her, I will take you up on your offer." He felt her squeeze his hand, before she captured a sob in her throat. Painfully, he got to his feet.

"Lulu is here to see you," Max announced softly.

The thin slightly broken slip of a girl was far different than the vibrant girl he remembered. He observed the death grip she had on Milo's hand. Fear radiated out from her eyes, that like his, were red rimmed. In that one instant she reminded him so strongly of Carly that he felt like he was punched in the gut.

"Lulu," Jason whispered her name slightly afraid to say the wrong thing to her. And just like Carly, she cried as her body slammed into his. Wrapping his arms around her, he let her cry. Hearing her broken sobs, Jason knew that she wasn't just going to bounce back. Not this time.

"It's my fault," Lulu cried. "If it wasn't for me…"

"That's enough, Lulu. You weren't driving the car that rammed into Carly's SUV. You weren't the drunk driver hyped up and her own self importance that she didn't help," Jason soothed her as he would have Carly. "You called for help. You did everything that you could have done at that time."

"But…"

"No.. no buts, no ifs, no maybes about it. Anyone who says otherwise doesn't know what they're talking about," Jason stated clearly as he continued to hold onto her. Hearing low voices, Jason was relieved when Johnny quietly ordered Milo to leave. As both men left, Jason relaxed his guard somewhat. Once she had cried herself out, he led her to the coach. "I heard that Sonny and Jax are giving you a hard time."

"They just want to see Carly's legacy flourish," Lulu stated wearily.

"No, they don't. Neither one truly cares about her legacy or her wishes," Jason contradicted. "Trust me, if anyone knows Carly's wishes it is me. I was there when she made her will."

"Why would she leave me her business? I can't even help Maxie run Katie's office," Lulu questioned. "I can't handle Jax constantly changing things like she could."

"Carly got Jax to sign over more than his half of the Metro court when it came out that Craig was his brother Jerry. Jax doesn't have enough interest in the business to do anything. He's just playing on your ignorance right now," Jason explained.

"Sonny, he keeps going on and on about how she was his great love," Lulu huffed out as she started to work herself up.

"Sonny gave Carly his half of the coffee business as part of one of their many divorces along with the penthouse next door. He also had to forfeit over several other small business ventures that Carly never boasted off," Jason stated before he looked directly at her. "She bequeathed the penthouse to you because you never had a place of your own with controlling interest in the hotel and her portion of the coffee business."

"Controlling interest? Who else did she leave interest too?" Lulu wondered softly. "You wouldn't mind me as a neighbor?"

"Its move in ready," Jason evaded. "Plus it has four bedrooms." Seeing her puzzled look, Jason smirked at her. "Maxie, Spinelli, and Milo could move in with you. Building security will prevent Sonny or Jax from bothering you."

"That's…so Carly," Lulu sobbed as she laughed half heartily. "Who do you think she was looking out for? Me or you?" Slowly Lulu got up from the coach. "It looks like we're going to be neighbors."

"Can you send in Johnny and Monica?" Jason asked as she passed him by. '_Me, she was watching out for me_.'

"Thanks Jason," Lulu sighed as she opened the door to the apartment. "Johnny and Monica, Jason would like to have a word with you." As the door started to close, Jason could hear Lulu asking Max where she could get the keys to the other penthouse.

"I take it you told her about the penthouse?" Johnny stated as he smirked at Jason.

"Yeah, inform building security that Sonny, Jax or Katie are not allowed in," Jason ordered as he got up from the coach. "When is the trial due to start?"

"Monday roughly at nine in the morning," Johnny answered swiftly. "Which is, three days from today."

"How long will I be out?" Jason asked as he looked at Monica.

"I don't know Jason, you haven't been sleeping," Monica muttered.

"I can wake you up on Sunday, so that we can go over the game plan," Johnny offered when he saw Jason hesitate. "Plus it will keep you from having to deal with Maxie, Spinrelli or Lulu."

"Spinrelli?" Jason laughed as he smirked at Johnny.

"Have you seen this kid? He gets hyped up on his own steam," Johnny commented confused. "Only you Jason can find the weird ones."

"Lulu found him first," Monica said in Jason defense right before she plunged the needle into his arm. "It's a long story, which I'm sure that Spinelli would only to be glad to share."

"No thanks," Johnny stressed. "Gets some sleep Jason." He watched as Johnny escorted his sister and mother out of his apartment before closing the door behind him.

Feeling the drug start to take effect, Jason sluggishly made his way to his bed room. He whipped off his tee shirt and took off his jeans before he fell into bed. He covered himself with a blanket just as he dropped off into deep sleep.

The night's air felt hot against his skin. Glaring around him, he couldn't determine where he was. Following the street lights, he walked down a deserted lane. Suddenly a sign lighted up. '_Jakes. Our place_.' Rushing to the door, he pulled it open. He was assaulted by sounds of long ago. Stepping inside the main pool hall, he didn't immediately see her.

"Howdy stranger, fancy seeing you here," she greeted coolly.

Whipping around, Jason's eye lasered onto her. His eyes feasting on every detail, as part of him noted that she was sipping on a beer, looking at him funny. He had never seen a woman look so beautiful as she did right then.

"Want one?" Carly asked as she held out a beer for him.

Gracefully he moved over to her, by stepping the beer he wrapped his arms around her. Instantly her arms wrapped around him. Part of him knew that it was only a dream but a large part of him wanted this to be real.

"What happened Jase?" Carly wondered as she stroked his back. "Shhhh, it's alright. I'm here now. I have you."

"Who has you?" Jason questioned as he clung to her. "Where are you Carly?"

"Jakes," Carly answered as she laughed at him. "I'm at Jakes, so are you."

"No, Carly. That's not what I'm asking," Jason stated as he slowly released her to look directly at her face. "Where are you?" He saw several emotions flash across her face. Two he instantly recognized, fear and uncertainty. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"No! I came here to play pool," Carly stated angrily as she bounced off of the stool.

"Fine, for every game I win, you answer one of my questions as best you can," Jason comprised as he followed her to the pool table. He picked up two cue sticks and handed one to her.

"For ever game I win, I will decide after the game," Carly evaded as she fidgeted with her top.

"Wait, you want to play a game with me where I don't know the bet?" Jason clarified as he looked at Carly appraisingly.

"Yes," Carly pouted at him as she took her cur stick. "Lag you for it?"

"Fine, but you know that I'm going to win right?" Jason commented as he set up the pool table. Smirking at her, Jason only half focused on the pool table in front of him. When Carly won the lag, she was so delighted that she did a happy dance. Smiling at her, Jason stifled his laughter. Carly made the first shot, breaking the balls and sinking two.

"Looks like you're stripes," Jason commented as he stood to the side.

"Solid's look so much better on you," Carly laughed as she lined up her next shot.

"Shopping, you want to take me shopping," Jason started to guess what Carly wanted to win.

"Nah," Carly almost instantly dismissed as she hit the stripe ball effectively knocking it into the side pocket. "Just making small talk, Jase."

"Small talk huh? You know we can talk about anything," Jason offered as she lined up her next shot. He saw her entire body stiffen at his comment. She slowly straightened up. In his head he counted to ten and then to twenty before she looked at him. Swallowing hard at the look of complete devastation he saw there, Jason floundered at what he could say to take away her pain. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not," Carly chocked out as tears started to form in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes, I'm. I'm so beyond sorry, that sorry doesn't even cover it," Jason whispered as he moved near her. When she moved to walk away from him, he quickly wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry and I'll keep saying that until you believe me." Pulling her a bit tighter, some of his tension left him when she wrapped her arms around his middle. "God, you have no idea how much I miss you. Where are you Carly? Tell me? Please, tell me."

"I..I don't know," Carly whispered softly. "I know that I'm in a lot of pain. I lost track of the boys..I just want to escape and the next thing I knew I was at Jakes."

"Dance with me," Jason demanded after hearing that she wanted to escape.

"Don't I have to win first," Carly laughed as she started to sway in time to their haunted melody. "If I could only hold you forever, I would."

"Stay with me," Jason pleaded as he saw the room start to darken. "Hold onto me, I will always catch you."

"I know, but who's going to catch you?" Carly wondered as her strength started to wan.

"You will," Jason reassured her as he held her just a bit tighter. "Remember it's us against them." He felt as if she was slipping away from him.

"I'm so cold, Jase. So tired, I just want to give up," Carly started as she started to tear up. She burrowed into him, resting her hand just beneath his chin.

"Stay, don't give up. I know you're tired, I know you're hurt. But I need you to fight. I can't lose you," Jason confessed as he nuzzled her hair. Smelling her perfume, Jason took in a deep breath, "Please for me, fight."

"I don't know where I am," Carly confessed softly. "The last thing I remember was Michael. He pulled Morgan to shore before he raced to me. Everything went black after that. I heard medical voices around me but not my babies. I don't know where they are only that they're alone."

"They need you. I need you, Lulu needs you. So you reach down deep and you find the strength to fight," Jason ordered as he played on her guilt. "I will find you. I will find them. Fight for yourself, for me, for us and our family."

"Jason, promise me," Carly demanded as she clutched his shirt.

"I swear, I will find them and you," Jason swore as he clutched her hair in his hands. His lips touched hers gently several times, before his tongue caressed her lower lip. Seconds later she opened her mouth allowing him entrance. This time his kiss became hard, passives and demanding as he as if he was willing her to live. They both had to break away went the need for air became necessary.

"I love you," Jason stated honestly.

"I love you too," Carly whispered as she looked into his bright blue eyes. "Now, I need to get back now."

Slowly, reluctantly they broke apart until only they're hands were touching. Jason walked her to the door. Their eyes meet one last time before she turned and walked away. With a blink she was gone. Walking out of the bar, Jason stood on the street looking in both directions.

The ground started to shake. There was a pressure in his shoulders. "Jason," a voice ordered. "Come on man, wake up!" Slowly he felt himself emerge from sleep.

"What?" Jason asked groggily.

"Its Sunday, hell it's near noon," Johnny answered as he watched his friend slowly start to come awake. "And just when you think things can't get any worse they do."

"What happened?" Jason demanded as he forced himself to wake up just a bit more.

"Lulu, Milo, Lucky and you have been subpoena to show up at the trial," Johnny stated as he handed over the court document. "I don't know what her lawyer is thinking."

"Who is her lawyer?" Jason questioned as he sat up in bed.

"Brace yourself, its Ric," Johnny stated as he moved for the door.

"Great," Jason mumbled. "How is Lulu doing?"

"She's doing better. Since the group moved in next door, she has relaxed. We can tell that she is already eating a bit more," Johnny stated.

"Call Vinny, tell him to stop dragging the river. He needs to start looking at the rivers edges," Jason ordered as he finally felt awake. "Call the prosecutor, I want the charges to reflect that there is a possibility that their alive."

"That must have been some dream," Johnny commented.

"She's alive. I can feel it," Jason stated. "Have Spinelli start checking into hospital's that have emitted patients with hypothermia."

"You got it. See you downstairs," Johnny agreed as he quickly left the room.

Sighing quietly, Jason forced himself out of bed and into the bathroom. As he moved through his morning routine he felt a sense of purpose. '_I am coming, just hang on_.' Donning on clean cloths, Jason left his bedroom. Just before he made it to the stairs, he heard Emily and Sam arguing in his living room. '_What now_?'

"Look Jason is my fiancé," Sam snapped at Emily. "This is my place, not yours. So get out."

"Enough!" Jason roared as he bounded down the stairs. "Sam leave."

"But Jason," Sam tried to ague. "You can't just dismiss me. I'm your fiancé not Carly. Yet you act as if I'm less than dirt beneath your feet."

"Max! Escort Sam out," Jason ordered as he dismissed her. Holding up a hand to Emily, he waited until Max entered the room. "Leave," Jason ordered coldly.

"Jason?" Sam huffed at him confused as Max whispered her name. "No, this is my place too. You can't just kick me out."

"Jason can do want he wants," Emily defended Jason even if she was confused by his actions.

Blue eyes, became ice chips as he glared down at Sam. With a single step towards her, Jason was reward when she backed away from him moving towards the door. Max finally did his job and escorted her out.

"Emily what is it?" Jason asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," Emily replied still slightly confused.

"I'm good," Jason answered as he smiled down at her. Narrowing his eyes, he noticed something was different. "How's Lucky?"

"Wh..ah..he's fine. I have been helping him with Cameron," Emily answered self conscious. Offering up a small smile, she nervously gestured towards the door. "So Lulu is your neighbor."

"Her along with several of her friends," Jason humored her. "What's wrong Emily?"

"I'm worried about her, Lulu," Emily clarified. "Lucky's having a hard time with this. Not to mention you, you had some kind of breakdown."

"Lulu has the necessary security to keep away those pressuring her to her breaking point," Jason stated. "I'll have Diane see what she can do about overturning the court order preventing Lulu from seeing Cameron. That should help both Lulu and Lucky."

"You're the best Jason!" Emily exclaimed as she quickly gave him a hug. "I can tell from the way that man is glaring at me that you have business, so I'll head back to Lucky's."

"Drive safely," Jason ordered as Emily started to see her way out. "Call me when you get in."

"You got it, love you," Emily shouted as she closed the door behind her.

Looking at Johnny, Jason easily catches the cold beverage that Johnny tossed at him. Twisting off the top, he sinks into his coach.

"Pizza will be here in twenty," Johnny states as he sits down in the leather chair. "Spoke to the prosecutor, he was only too happy to oblige with tweaking the charges. Diane called him before me, she uh.. called him and gave him a new charge."

"Perjury," Jason stated a he nodded his head. "Yeah, that one will stick."

"Just how bad do you think this is going to get?" Johnny inquired before he took a sip of his drink.

"Real bad. Liz is looking to cover her non-actions and Ric is looking to be her hero," Jason reasoned. "He doesn't know it, but he's going to be the one sending her to prison."

"This better not be a Carly plan," Johnny gripped causing Jason to laugh.

* * *

TBC


	4. Court Drama 4

**Broken Road

* * *

**

"The defense calls Lesley Lu Spencer to the stand," Ric confidently stated. As Lulu passed him, he smirked at her. Once she was sworn in, he approached her. "Please tell the court how it came about that you got possession of my client's children?"

"Elizabeth had asked me to babysit them," Lulu cautiously answered. "She told me that she wanted to go out with several of her co-workers."

"Did she mention any of these co-workers?" Ric slimly questioned.

"No, I just assumed it was the usual crowd," Lulu replied as she tried to glance around Ric for Milo.

"So we're to take your word that my client asked you to watch to her kids, while my client and your brother were in the middle of a custody battle?" Ric slowly started to build up to his attack.

"Yes," Lulu huffed annoyed. "She gave me the keys to her car."

"You little liar! I never asked you to watch my kids," Liz snapped from the defense table. She looked perfect in herself righteous furry. "You got my kid killed!"

"No, I didn't! You did, when you rammed your car into the side of Carly's SUV! I didn't do that! I called nine-one-one and got help while you stood there and taunted us!" Lulu screamed snapping on the stand.

"Move to strike this outburst," Ric calmly requested of the judge.

"Your honor, we have the nine-one-one call that proves what my client has just stated," Diane argued as she stood up. "Along with several witnesses that are willing to testify that Miss Webber did request that my client not only babysit for her kids but requested that my client take them home on the night in question."

"Move to strike your honor," Ric requested again.

"Miss Miller, do you have a copy of the nine-one-one call?" Judge Warren asked politely.

"Yes, I was given a copy at the same time as the district attorney and the defense. I have my copy here with me today if you would like to listen to it," Diane informed the judge as she stood straight.

"And your witnesses?" Judge Warren probed.

"Several of Miss Webber's co-workers and two of her bosses, all of whom are listed on the witness list for the prosecutor along with several patrons of Jakes," Diane responded.

"Overruled on the strike," Judge Warren stated calmly. "Next question."

"Miss Spencer can it be said that you don't like my client," Ric regrouped.

"I like her just fine, I don't like are her actions," Lulu answered. She relaxed when she caught sight of Milo.

"You like her, but don't like her actions. Do you expect the court to believe that?" Ric started to attack. "Just admit it, you don't like my client. Your cousin didn't like my client. And she liked her even less when she had her best friend's child."

"Carly didn't know that Jake was Jason's until Liz taunted her with that knowledge," Lulu hissed at Ric. "Carly saw right through Elizabeth and didn't like what she saw."

"Speculating, I move to strike," Ric requested as he smirked at Lulu.

"Granted, move on Mister Lancing," Judge Warren instructing.

"You're telling the court that Carly didn't know that Jake was Jason's child," Ric probed.

"She knew when Elizabeth told her," Lulu clarified.

"What is to say that my client didn't know that Jake was Jason's until recently," Ric inquired snidely.

"She told Jason in the elevator after the Metro court hostage situation," Lulu stated hollowly.

"Hearsay, your honor," Ric sneered.

"Move to strike the witness's comments from the record," the judge stated.

"Spinelli got a hold of the original paternity test that was done. Unaware of the contents he opened them and freaked out. Seeing this, I knew that it was something big, so I peaked at the contents and that's how I found out that Jake was Jason's. It was a week before she remarried my brother," Lulu clarified coldly. "You of course, don't have to believe me. All you have to do is subpoena your client's medical records to prove what I've just said."

"We move to add exhibit c to the record. It is the original finding of the paternity test for Jacob Spencer," the prosecutor stated as she held up a medical record.

"So noted," the judge stated as the record was entered into evidence.

"If that is the case, what is to say that this unfortunate incident is anything more than an accident?" Ric summarized.

"She drove drunk, ramming her car in Carly's. Because she stood by and did nothing! She interrupted my call for help so that she could taunt us. I told her that her own kids were in the SUV and still she did nothing," Lulu responded. "Ever since then she has been trying to cover the fact that she stood by and did nothing. By blaming everyone but the real corrupt herself." Blinking away her tears, Lulu looked up directly into the broken blue eyes of Jason. "She killed more than her son that day. She killed Carly and her two sons Michael and Morgan."

"Your honor," Ric complained as he waved his hand at Lulu.

"You opened the door Counselor, all she did was walk through it," the judge dismissed his complaint.

"No more questions," Ric huffed as he retook his seat.

"We have no questions for this witness," the prosecutor stated.

"Very well, you my step down young lady," the judge stated as Lulu shakily got to her feet. "Mister Lancing call your next witness."

"The defense calls…

Lulu kept walking until she was out of the courtroom altogether. Closing her eyes, she tried to get her emotions under control. Feeling the familiar warmth of Milo's arms slip around her waist, she leaned back against him.

"You did good up there,. You didn't let Ric undermined your confidence or creditability. I'm proud of you," Milo whispered.

"Why didn't she help?" Lulu wondered brokenly. "I still don't know why she didn't help."

"We may never know the answer to that question. I don't even think the cold one knows the answer to that question," Spinelli stated as he stepped around Milo. "The defense has called Robin to the stand. I think Ric is trying to do damage control."

"I agree, even if he's using my family to do it. Robin has to walk a razor fine line with how she answers his questions," Maxie stated as she slipped around Spinelli. "She's afraid to get on Jason's bad side again, since she just got on his good side."

"Do I even want to know how she got on his bad side?" Milo inquired of the group.

"No, it in all probability had something to do with Carly," Maxie answered. "Let's go to Kelly's, I'm starving."

"I want a cheeseburger and gravy fries," Lulu commented as she smiled up at Milo.

"Make it a large and we'll share those fries," Milo laughed as the group exited that court building.

After placing their order the group settled on a side table that was large enough for three more people and house all the food that the group had just ordered. Telling several jokes to lighten the mood, Milo observed that Lulu was still slightly tense. Placing one hand over hers, he was rewarded with a genuine smile.

"Well look who's here," Logan snidely commented. "It's the weirdo, the slut, the crazy girl and the retard."

"Go away Logan," Milo growled as he menacingly came to his feet. "You're not wanted here."

"As if I would want to join," Logan laughed as something flickered in his eyes.

"Coop's joining us in a few minutes. If you can knock off the attitude you can also join us," Lulu offered nicely as she tighten her hand on Milo's. "And I do mean, knock off the attitude and juvenile name calling."

"Why would I want to join you?" Logan demanded hotly.

"Because you're lonely, just like the rest of us," Lulu answered as Coop walked in.

"Hey there beautiful," Coop happily greeted Maxie when she jumped up and into his arms. Planting a kiss on her lips, he blushed when Spinelli made a catcall. "Logan, you joining us?" Coop asked hopefully as he slowly released Maxie.

Logan paled a bit at the question, but looking around the group before him, he saw an open seat between Milo and Coop. He also noted that Milo had retook his seat moving closer to Lulu while at the same time giving room for Logan to join them.

"Hum, sure," Logan answered hesitantly, following Coop's lead.

"So, how was the trial today?" Coop asked as he looked at Lulu.

"I had to testify, but I think I handled myself well," Lulu answered softly.

"That's great," Coop encouraged happily. "Does anyone know how much longer this trail is going to continue?"

"The formally dastardly D.A. is trying to twist the situation in what it's not," Spinelli replied as he continued to type away on his computer.

"Not at the table." Milo reached over and slowly closed Spinelli's computer.

Logan was surprised when Spinelli nodded his head and compiled with Milo's statement. He watched as the computer geek gently packed away his computer.

"How can Ric twist this around? Everyone knows what she did," Coop questioned as the waitress poured him and Logan a cup of coffee. "It's not like there are no witnesses."

"He tried to discredit Lulu on the stand. But she proved that she could handle whatever he tossed her way," Milo complimented her.

"Who was on the stand when you left?" Logan asked quietly.

"Robin Scorpio, my cousin. I wouldn't want to be in her shoes right now," Maxie stated as she leaned over towards Coop. "At one time, she was Jason's girlfriend. She knows how much Jason loved Carly. She also knows from firsthand experience what it feels like to be on Jason's bad side."

"What did she do?" Coop inquired curiously.

"I have no idea, but she ran away to Paris for ten years," Maxie replied.

"Ten years?" Logan whispered astounded. "It had to be big, for her to stay away that long."

"I agree," Lulu added as the platters of food started to arrive. "Alright everybody, dig in."

"This looks so good," Spinelli mumbled as he started to pile some food onto his plate. The group continued to make small talk as the meal progressed. After about fifteen minutes Georgie showed up to get her schedule. Maxie invited her to join them, stating that they saved a seat just for her.

"Hey doll," Logan greeted Georgie as she sat down next to him.

"Logan," Georgie smiled as she slightly blushed.

"Dig in," Lulu demanded as she put a little more food on her plate. "I think Mike out did himself on this feast."

"I think you're right," Georgie agreed as she asked Maxie to pass the fries. "So how is the penthouse?"

"It's not that big of a deal," Spinelli dismissed. "Each of us has our own bedroom."

"Thank god there are three bathrooms in that place, otherwise I might have to kill someone," Maxie grumbled as she finished off her burger. "But Spinelli is right. It's more like a college dorm, then a penthouse."

"It's nice," Lulu added as she ate another quarter of her burger. "Johnny turned off all the gas in the kitchen."

"Why would he do that?" Logan laughed as he relaxed.

"He said that my being a Spencer was hazardous to their health. He said that we would need to order out if we wanted hot food," Lulu slowly stated as she paused for a few seconds. She blinked her eyes for several seconds before recovering. "He said that between my father and Carly, he had been poisoned enough."

"I heard horror stories about your father's cooking but I didn't hear anything about Carly," Maxie stated looking a bit confused.

"I did, she only cooked or tried to cook for family," Georgie laughed. "I remember a time when Bobbie came rushing in here, needing food for a dinner party that Carly was throwing."

"I remember that. She nearly burned down her kitchen making shrimp," Lulu laughed as she slowly ate another quarter of her cheeseburger.

"How does one burn shrimp?" Logan wondered causing everyone to laugh.

"Lulu! There you are," Jax greeted overly happy. "I was hoping to catch you today."

Everyone watched as Lulu tried to make herself smaller. Milo slowly stood up, Logan and Coop followed his lead. They made a male wall protecting Lulu from Jax.

"There she is," Sonny stated as he walked into Kelly's.

"Leave," Logan stated boldly as he invaded Jax's personal space. "She doesn't want to talk to you, either of you."

"Problem?" Johnny barked from behind both Jax and Sonny. The completely unfriendly look he was giving both Jax and Sonny made him all the more menacingly. With an evil smirk, Johnny glared at Jax and than Sonny. "If you're not ordering food, leave."

"You don't get to tell me what to do," Sonny sneered at Johnny as he poked at his chest. "Oh!" Sonny's painfulled shout filled the dinner. Sonny doubled over in pain as Johnny calmly twisted his thumb.

"You're leaving. Jax, if I have to ask you again to leave, you're going to be sorry," Johnny reasonable explained as his eyes harden coldly. With a slight twist of his hand, Sonny squeaked like a dog toy.

"Lulu, I'll talk to you later," Jax declared as he rushed from the establishment.

Lulu watched as Johnny waited a few minutes before dragging Sonny out of Kelly's by his hand. Taking a deep breath, she slowly released it. She felt cold, bitterly so.

"Why the hell can't they just leave me alone?" Lulu demanded as she started to slightly shake. Slowly she got to her feet. "I feel like a damn prisoner."

"Maybe you should talk to the brusque lady of justice. She might be able to come up with a legal remedy to keep the dastardly duo away," Spinelli stated with a slightly smile. "And if that fails, Stone Cold wouldn't."

"Kid, get your mind out of the clouds," Johnny stated after hearing what Spinelli said. "Spin over there is right about one thing, you need to talk to Diane. This crap has gone on long enough. Mike! Is my order ready?"

"Yeah," Mike whispered looking a bit scared.

"Relax, I have no beef with you," Johnny stated as he pulled out his wallet. "Add Lulu's table to my tab."

"You got it," Mike replied as he quickly totaled it up for him. Pulling the funds out of his wallet, Johnny noted that Lulu still looked shaken. With a relieved sigh Mike handed Johnny his large order.

Taking the food from Mike, Johnny nodded in passing to Lulu's growing crew. As he stepped out of Kelly's, he takes note of his surroundings. Using the short cut to the warehouse, he knew that he was being followed. Slipping into a side alley, Johnny patiently waited for the person to take the bait. He was slightly surprised when Sonny stalked by him. '_What does he want?_'

Stepping out of the alley, Johnny followed Sonny at a leisurely pace. 'He should have realized by now that he's no longer following me.' Shaking his head, Johnny pulled out his cell phone. Typing in a text, he smirked at Jason's reply.

"Where the hell is he?" Sonny grumbled up ahead.

"Behind you," Jason stated as he stepped down the dock stairs. Johnny roared with laughter at Sonny's stunned expression.

"Damn, he makes it so easy," Johnny snickered as he put away his cell phone. "What the hell do you want?"

"What do I want?" Sonny sputtered livid. Reaching into his coat Sonny, pulled out his gun. He started to wave it around instead of keeping it pointed straight at a target. "You do not get to push me around. Do you hear me Johnny?"

"Are you crazy? Put the gun away," Jason snapped angrily as he glared at Sonny.

"He turned you from me. What happened to you?" Sonny demanded as he waved the gun at Jason.

"It wasn't Johnny! It was you. You're the problem," Jason stated as he walked slowly towards Sonny. "You think Lulu owes you something, and so you keep attacking her. All because you don't like what Carly left you."

"What the hell do you know!" Sonny demanded as he stepped away from Jason.

"Sonny! Leave them alone," Lulu shouted as she clung to Milo's arm. "I want to you to leave me alone! And if you don't I'll get Diane to make you let me alone!"

"You!" Sonny bellowed enraged as he pointed his gun directly at Lulu. "I just wanted to talk but no you had to get airs!"

"Put the gun down!" Lucky shouted from the dock where he had his gun drawn. "Put it down. Now!"

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

"I think she's coming out of it," a disembodied voice stated as it faded way.

"Can you hear me?" another disembodied voice asked penetrating the darkness.

"Where are my babies?" a rough voice demanded. Tiredly she tried to open her eyes, only to have them hurt. "My babies! Where are my babies?"

"They're fine," another disembodied voice tried to sooth. "They're staying with a friend of yours." '_Who's talking? Do they know how annoying it is when they stop talking?_'

"Can you tell me your last name?" a female voice asked.

"Caroline? Can you tell me, the name your sons?" a persisted voice demanded as the question fades in and out. "Is there anyone you want us to contact? Come on, answer me."

"Morgan," she answered.

"Good, is he the baby's father?" the voice demanded.

"Lucky," she whispered. "Michael, Jake .. Morgan."

TBC


	5. Searching 5

**Broken Road

* * *

**

"Any news?" Jason demanded as soon as Diane walked into his office. Narrowing his eyes at her flinch, Jason noted that even Johnny stopped what he was doing.

"Sonny's out of the hospital. He is demanding that I represent him so that he can press charges against Lucky. He's hoping the pressure he places against Lucky will break Lulu. He wants me to seek her out and offer his deal to her in a way that she accepts," Diane stated bluntly hoping that Jason could resolve this matter.

"Did you tell him that you're his attorney not a magician?" Johnny snidely commented from his desk. "Don't the cops have him dead to rights? I thought the PCPD cleared the shooting as warranted."

"They're not pressing charges; Mac said s Something about lack of evidence or such nonsense," Diane huffed as she went to fix herself a drink.

"What more evidence do they need? They have five eye witnesses, surveillance footage and his gun?" Jason scoffed before shaking his head. "Who's the prosecutor?"

"Baldwin, the case should be a slam dunk," Diane answered.

"I thought that Logan was his son and that Lulu reminded him of her mother," Johnny muttered his question.

"It has been confirmed that Logan is his son and Scott does say that Lulu is just like her mother," Diane confirmed. "What we need is for Lulu to file for a restraining or a protection order from Sonny. That would steer Baldwin into action."

Snatching up the phone, Jason quickly dialed a phone number. Lifting the receiver to his ear, he ordered, "Take Lulu down to the police station and have her file a restraining order against Sonny. She'll convince your old man to prosecute Sonny." Without waiting for the other person to speak he dropped the phone back into the cradle. "What was the verdict?"

"Elizabeth got seven years probation for perjury, ten to fifteen for attempted manslaughter of Carly and her kids," Diane sighed heavily. "I was hoping that she would get more."

"Hard or soft time?" Johnny asked.

"Hard time for two years after that she's up for parole," Diane clarified. "Any new leads?"

"No," Jason answered shortly. Leaning back into the leather seat, Jason took a deep breath. "Spinelli hasn't found anything new."

"I hate to say this, but has he widened the search? If there is one thing I know about Carly, she has a way of surviving everything," Diane suggested as she picked up her briefcase."Call me if you need me."

Waiting until Diane left, Jason pulled out his cell phone. He waited until the person picked up, before demanding, "What is the search radius?"

"Five square miles," Spinelli squeaked.

"Widen the search radius, and the parameters," Jason ordered.

"But Stone Cold, I would need help sorting through the superfluous data," Spinelli exclaimed.

"Gather the data, I know of two able bodies that are going to help you," Jason dismissed as he ended the call. Smirking, Jason quickly dialed another phone number. "Milo, I have an assignment for you. You're going to be working with Spinelli and the new guy, Logan."

"Logan? Okay boss," Milo agreed.

"What's wrong with the new guy?" Jason demanded.

"He's an adrenaline junkie, who hates Spinelli," Milo answered swiftly.

"Tell Logan, I want to see him in my office within the hour," Jason ordered. Grumbling under his breath, Jason focused on the work in front of him. Narrowing his eyes, he placed a figure on one of the sheets. Shuffling the papers around his desk, Jason found the sheet he was looking for.

"Problem?" Johnny inquired as he saw Jason's mood darken.

"Yeah, Sonny's been using one of the business accounts to move money," Jason growled as he looked over the account again. "He's moving enough money for the feds to become suspicious."

"That's not good. How long has he been at it?" Johnny probed as he looked up from the shipment log.

"Several weeks," Jason answered.

"This is a mess. The shipment log is almost pure fiction, and that's our shipment log. I have no idea what's coming in or when," Johnny grumbled as he flipped several pages.

"Go get a handle on the dock workers. I'll deal with the bank," Jason stated as he reached for his phone while Johnny pulled out his. Together the two of them work at resolving the situation that Sonny created. Cupping the end of his cell phone, Jason whistled to Johnny.

"Yeah," Johnny replied as he cupped his cell phone.

"I'm thinking that is Sonny wants the feds, let's give him the feds," Jason commented with an evil smirk.

"I like the way you think," Johnny laughed. "RICO? Or money laundering? Do you think Sonny will keep his mouth shut or start talking to avoid jail time?"

"Money laundering, I want Sonny defanged before Carly and the kids come home," Jason thought aloud. "But you're right; he'll take a deal to avoid jail time." Rubbing the back of his neck, Jason contemplated his next move.

After several rapid knocks on the door, a disheveled looking Logan Hayes walked into the office. With a perturbed expression on his face, he snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm here."

"What happened to you?" Johnny laughed as he took in the state of the young man's clothes.

"Sonny happened. That man is crazy! He threatened Lulu again and he tried to blackmail her on the steps of the PCPD. If Mac and Baldwin weren't standing outside having an argument about something, there's no telling what Sonny would have done," Logan stated annoyed.

"What happened to Milo?" Jason wondered.

"He was holding Sonny back. He was doing a good job too until Sonny decked him. After that I had to hold him back," Logan sneered. "I should have decked him."

"Sonny would have exploded. He gets physically violent when someone hits him," Johnny explained coldly. "He would have put all three of you in the hospital, long before the police could have stopped him."

"Geeze so what, he gets a free pass to keep threatening Lulu?" Logan demanded. "That girl is going to break. Can we hurry this up? I promised Milo…"

"Shut up!" Johnny snapped as his eyes became colder. "Can I kill him?"

Unease flashed across Logan's face for the first time since entering the office. Gulping in a broken breath, Logan slowly uncrossed his arms. Shifting his eyes back and forth between the two bosses, he started to tense up.

"No, he hasn't out lived his usefulness. You're going to be assisting Spinelli with a classified project. Milo will also be assisting. Not a word of this is to be spoken of," Jason warned softly as he glared at the young man. "Now get out of here." Snorting at the young man's hasty exit, Jason smirked evilly at Johnny, causing the other man to take a step back and quirk an eyebrow.

"What?" Johnny inquired.

"Sonny's crazy, we all know that," Jason stated. He didn't have to wait long before Johnny caught onto what Jason was planning. "Here is what I was thinking…"

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

"Hey, there sleeping beauty."

Opening her eyes, she rapidly blinked to adjust to the light within the room. Turning her head very so slightly, she could barely make out the person standing in front of her. "Ken?"

"Yes! See I told you she would remember me," Ken stuffily informed. "How you feeling Caroline?"

"I never doubted that," a man stated lovingly.

"How was…"

"Alright everybody out," the doctor ordered as he marched into the room. "I need to speak to my patient and run some tests."

"But she's…"

"Come on sweetheart, you can taunt everyone that you were right," the man offered as he maneuvered her out of the room.

"Does he know that won't keep her interest long?" Carly commented roughly.

"I'm glad to see you awake. You certainly gave Ken a scare. My name is Doctor David," the doctor stated as he started his examination. The physical part of the exam only took several minutes. After tossing the stethoscope around his neck he looked down at her. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"You asking me, 'what is the last thing you remember?' After that you just stood there," she answered with a slight smirk on her face.

"I should have known, you are friends with Ken after all. Alright fine, do you remember the accident that brought you here?" David snorted slightly amused.

"No, I remember bits and pieces of my life. Like I have children," Carly replied as she forced herself not to panic. "Where are my children?"

"They're staying with Ken and her family," David immediately answered.

"Doc, how long have I been here?" Carly questioned.

"Several months. You have been slipping in and out of consciousness. You're looking at least three to five months of rehabilitation. Your MRI shows no lasting damage," David professional stated as he gave her a tight smile. "You just might make it out of here by Christmas."

"Thanks," Carly whispered softly.

"You're done," Ken announced as she strode back into the room. Wasting no time, she retook the seat closest to Caroline. "You have got to tell me what you have been feeding those boys of yours."

"Why?" Carly wondered at her amused expression. She watched as the doctor quickly exited the room.

"They're rather rambunctious," a man stated from the doorway.

"Who?" Carly inquired.

"My husband, Zack. He and the boys get along like a house on fire," Ken commented as she smiled sweetly at him. "I feel so outnumbered. So when did David say you could leave?"

"Around Christmas time," Carly huffed annoyed. "When are you breaking me out of this joint?" Looking at her friend with hopeful eyes, she tried to play on her feelings. "I miss my babies."

"Enough of that, your poor home town, having to deal with the two of you," Zack said affectionately as he gently placed a hand on Kendall's shoulder. "You will be released into our care in two weeks and not a day sooner. It will give your boys something to look forward too."

"Thank you," Carly answered gratefully.

"Ah, I see that our pretty patient has awaken from her slumber," another doctor stated as he walked into the room. "Well, Kendall it looks like you were right after all."

"Thank you, Doctor Joe," Kendall beamed at him.

"Now if I know you and I do, you're thinking of having your friend released soon," Doctor Joe stated with a happy smile on his face. "I think it would do this girl some good to be back with her boys, however to make that happen I need to examine the patient."

"I hear you. Car, I will be back tomorrow," Kendall stated as she took Zack's hand. "Don't do anything crazy without talking to me first." Zack's chuckle earned him at sly look from Kendall, which Zack gave her a leering glare.

"You got it," Carly laughed.

"How are you feeling?" Doctor Joe asked as he made several notes in her chart.

"I feel pretty good. Slightly tired," Carly yawned her answer.

"Well that is to be expected. Now I'm going to ask you a serious of questions, just try to answer them as best as you can," Doctor Joe instructed with a lazy smile. "What is your first name?"

"Caroline, but call me Carly," Carly stated.

"What is your last name?" he asked.

"I don't know," Carly stuttered as she started to panic.

"That's all right. It's normal. I should have warned you before I started to ask questions. You're going to have blank spots in your memory. Again, its normal, shall we start this again?" Doctor Joe kindly inquired.

"Let it rip," Carly stated as she calmed down.

"Ok, when did you first meet Kendall?"

TBC


	6. Lost and Found 6

**Broken Road

* * *

**

"Are you insane?" Milo snapped as he slammed Spinelli against the warehouse wall. Spinelli vibrated from the sheer force of the slam. "You just had to tell her, what the hell do you think he's going to do to you?"

"I checked! Everything matches," Spinelli stuttered as his whole body started to shake. He forgot that everything needed to be cleared by his boss before any information was given out.

"And the last time was what? Just a fluke?" Milo sneered at him as he easily lifted Spinelli off the ground. He didn't even grunt when Spinelli kicks at him.

Watching the scene with detached fascination, Jason glances at Johnny before returning his gaze to the scene before him. "What is going on?"

"Uhmm, Stone Cold," Spinelli squeaked as his eyes widen comically. "We're just having a disagreement."

"On?" Johnny probed softly. Neither was surprised when Milo suddenly let Spinelli go, but they were shocked when he swung and punch the warehouse wall.

"Lulu found out what we were looking for and Spinelli here had the bright idea to tell her that he has found the missing package," Milo grounded out as he massaged his bloody knuckles. Carefully he backed away from Spinelli, making his way towards his bosses.

"How bad is she?" Johnny wondered.

"Over the moon, wants to decorate the penthouse with the Christmas crap that she loved. Even though it's only November," Milo grunted out as he clenched his jaw. "She thinks that everyone will be home by this weekend. As in Tomorrow."

"Oh," Spinelli huffed as he started to understand just what was going on with his friend. Swallowing hard, he ran a hand down his chest. "I just wanted to see her smile."

"I know how that goes," Jason stated coolly. "What have you got? It better be good."

"It's more than good. I have hardcore evidence this time," Spinelli stated causing all three men to raise their eyebrows. "Seriously, I have medical evidence, pictures and a DNA match."

"Inside, I want to see it. All of it," Jason demanded as nearly a year's worth of tension slowly leaked from his body. "Milo, muzzle Lulu. I don't want anyone to know, until the package is secure."

"Yes sir," Milo agreed as he strode pass Jason and Johnny.

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

"Mama what's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetie," she answered as her hand cupped his face. "I think you need a haircut."

"No!" the boy howled playfully as he covered his head with both of his hands and raced away from her.

"Caroline?" Zack inquired softly.

"I feel like someone just stepped on my grave," she answered as she pulled her wrap tighter. "Everything has finally settled down. I just want a nice quiet Thanksgiving."

"You can have a nice Thanksgiving, a filling Thanksgiving but a quiet one with this brood is not really possible," Zack replied. As if to prove his statement several shouts quacked the house. Quirking an eyebrow at her, he offered up a small smile. "If it helps, the restraining orders were approved."

"Really? Kendall really went for that," Caroline whispered amazed.

"Kendall doesn't condone the stealing of children. Both Greenlee and Ryan tried at one point to steal Spike away from her. When they went after Jake while you were still in the hospital they crossed a line," Zack stated bluntly.

"You're just mad that she wouldn't let you have a go at them," Caroline surmised. "Did she at least allow you to get Greens out of her business?"

"Oh yes. Fusion and Con-Fusion is now a Greenlee free zone," Zack smirked happily. "And it was done legally."

"Oh even better," Caroline laughed, twisting her head towards the playroom. "I'm loving that room right now."

"So are the kids," Kendall commented as she glided into the room. "That was the smartest decision we ever made. Did he tell you about what happened at the office?"

"No, he told me about being Greens free and the restraining orders, but not the good stuff," Caroline huffed as she slightly complained.

"Didn't want to ruin your gossip fest," Zack announced as he accepted a kiss from Kendall.

"You missed it, it was great. Lily is trying to get me a copy of the security footage," Kendall exclaimed as she sat down next to Zack. "The only thing missing was the loony tunes music."

"Really?" Caroline snickered.

"I can have that added if you want," Zack offered as both Kendall and Caroline burst out into laughter.

* * *

**~Milo~

* * *

**

"Milo, this is great right!" Lulu exclaimed as she glowed at him. "We're going to need icicle lights! I want them around the whole room."

"Man, she has been like that since she got here," Logan commented half amused- half annoyed. "It's like the energizer bunny on crack." He watched as Lulu practically danced up the stairs.

"The package has been found," Milo replied causing Logan to jackknife straight. "Alive."

"That's great!" Logan stated relieved. "Man, that woman has nine lives."

"Unsecured," Milo added as he quickly raced up the stairs and stalked Lulu.

"Okay, that's not so good," Logan grumbled happily. Looking around the apartment, he counted to twenty in his head before Maxie came rushing down the stairs.

"Hold up sweetheart, you need to keep this news to yourself," Logan stated.

"Why? Its great news," Maxie dismissed as she made for the door.

"Yeah..no it's not," Logan claimed as he grabbed a hold of Maxie's arm. "Sonny and Jax have just finally backed off. Think about what can happen if they found out about this?"

"But…"

"Maxie, seriously. I know you have a brain, use it. Her non-contact tells us that she's been hurt. If they wanted too, they could re-write history to suite themselves," Logan bluntly informed her.

"Jason wouldn't let that happen," Maxie insisted as she tried to tug her arm out of Logan's grip.

"Spinelli just found her. He doesn't have an idea of what shape she's in or even where the kids are. There are way too many variables right now," Logan tried again. "Do you honestly think that if she remembered anything that she would leave Jason or Lulu hurting?"

"I hate it when you're right," Maxie grouched.

"Who else has she told," Logan wondered as he pulled out his cell phone. Dialing his boss's number, he didn't have to wait long before the man picked up.

"What?"

"Are we letting people know that the package has been found?" Logan inquired as he held his cell phone away from his ear. In the background he could hear Jason order the jet to be ready.

"She has been found! That's what matters, nothing else!" Lulu yelled as she stomped down the stairs. "You!" Lulu shouted as she pointed to Logan. "You're on the phone with them! Aren't you?"

"Ah..no," Logan replied.

"Like that was convincing," his boss taunted him. "Put her on the phone."

"Johnny wants to talk to you," Logan stated as he held out the phone for her. He struggled not to back away from the fuming blonde that charged at him.

"Why can't I tell people about…" Lulu demanded before she settled down. "Oh, well that makes sense. But… no, I understand. Ok, yes I'll have the boys help me. I know, call me when you're on your way back. Thanks." Lulu closed the cell phone and calmly handed it over to Logan.

"What did Johnny say?" Maxie wanted to know amazed that he was able to calm her down so fast.

"To make sure that the apartment was cleaned up before putting up the Christmas stuff and that Carly would not be home in time for Thanksgiving. He also said make sure to get a real tree and have the boys help. He said that Jason would be calling with further instructions," Lulu informed them as she looked around the room.

"It's a good thing that this apartment comes with a cleaning service," Maxie commented as she looked around the living room.

"Doll face my bedroom is clean," Logan bluntly stated.

"So is ours," Milo added as he surveyed the room.

"So what does that have to do with the state of this room?" Maxie rebuffed, knowing that her room wasn't so clean.

"Nothing, it just means that the cleaning service is only going to clean the kitchen, family room and the living room," Lulu answered. "Besides it's not really that bad, right?"

"Sure, if it was a shopping mall," Logan sarcastically tossed at them. "We have bits of cloth, paperwork, plates, glasses and food cartons everywhere."

"Bits of cloth? That's couture! And that paperwork is from the hotel," Maxie gasped at Logan. She stood as if to defend those bits of cloth from his grubby hands.

"The food cartons are from last night, when you didn't throw them away," Milo added in the girl's defense. "I'll call the cleaning service, and speaking of holiday's what are we doing for Thanksgiving?"

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

"Glad that you could make it," Johnny snickered as he watched the young man that leaned back against the leather seat. Johnny signaled to the stewardess to prepare several drinks for Jason's guests.

"Did you have any problems?" Jason questioned as he watched the weary pair sink into the leather.

"No traffic was surprisingly light," he breathed as he accepted a drink. "How… accurate is this?"

"Dead on accurate, we're getting minute by minute information," Jason answered as he pointed to Spinelli. "He's currently tracking her movements."

"Why?" he questioned.

"So we can get to her directly from the airport," Johnny replied as he took a beer. "We're not going to waste time knocking on doors if he can track her. We have a full medical report on her and the children."

"They all survived?" Bobbie cried as she took the print outs from Spinelli. A shaky laugh escaped before she could stop it. The stewardess placed a drink next to her before moving away.

"It's okay to hope, Bobbie. I promise you, I wouldn't have involved you and Lucas if I wasn't a hundred and ten percent positive that this is Carly," Jason vowed.

"Are there any pictures?" Lucas inquired.

"Several," Spinelli offered as he handed him a file. "She is currently living with a Zack Slater."

"What?" Johnny whispered softly swiftly looking at Jason.

"And his family, it's a ranch style house. The house is two stories with plenty of room. For the most part her life there has been rather low key," Spinelli stated rather confused as he continued to type away on the computer.

"Define low key," Lucas laughed as he gazed at the photograph in the file. Handing the file over to his mother, he smiled at her brightly.

"Let's see. For the first two months Carly was in ICU for head trauma and severe hypothermia. She was listed as being in a coma. Michael also was in the hospital for several weeks but no record of either Morgan or Jake being admitted," Spinelli clarified.

"Start with Michael. Then move to Carly," Jason ordered as he uncapped a beer.

"Michael was admitted for hypothermia but not as bad as Carly's. It was enough that the doctor's were going to be cautious. Records show that his long term memory was affected, they are unable to determine to what extent," Spinelli nervously informed them.

"Explains why Michael didn't call," Bobbie worded delicately. "Morgan wouldn't have known the numbers."

"Tell me about Carly," Jason whispered.

"After waking up from her coma…oh. There was significant damage done to Carly. She had to undergo extensive therapy. Carly is still in rehab, she has limited use of her legs. The doctor's are giving her a high percent chance of regaining full usage. There are large gaping holes in her memory," Spinelli informed them gently. "She describes people and has several drawings but is unable to put names to any of them."

"Does Carly have custody of the kids?" Lucas grimly asked as he frowned. "I'm not sure if social services would allow her to keep them seeing that she needed extensive therapy and was on her own with a bad memory."

Spinelli shook his head and went to work on the computer. After several tense moments, he nodded to himself. "She … well… okay."

"That explained nothing," Bobbie stated as she struggled not to reach over and rip the computer away from Spinelli.

"She has custody of the boys, all three of them. But recently there was a couple who fought for total custody of one of the boys. Before you ask, it doesn't state. It was a dirty battle, and she nearly lost," Spinelli informed them. "I checked and it appears that the judge is going to grant the couple a re-trial."

"Get me the name of that judge and everything you have on the couple," Jason ordered coldly.

"Oh man, Jason Morgan has just stepped into the building," Lucas stated as he dramatically shivered. "It is so suck to be them."

"Lucas behave," Bobbie reprimanded half-heartedly as she smiled at her son. "Johnny, don't encourage him."

"Yes ma'm," Johnny laughed as he shared a look with Jason.

"We are cleared for landing, we will be starting our decent soon," the pilot's voice came over the speaker.

TBC


	7. Meeting 7

**Broken Road**

* * *

"Oh, this is interesting," Spinelli mumbled under his breath as he typed away on his computer. Hearing Johnny's growl, he cleared his throat. "It appears that Valkyrie and the children… um…their Morgan's."

"Ah, we already knew that," Lucas laughed earning him a light smack from Bobbie. "What it's true!"

"He's right," Johnny added as he chuckled. He laughed even harder when Bobbie gave him a light smack.

"No, no… I mean their last name **is** Morgan, which is why I had a hard time finding them," Spinelli clarified. Closing down his laptop, Spinelli handed Jason several print outs. "The top three sheets contain the judge's information. The rest consists of the couple. From the brief bit that I read, I don't see why the judge is contemplating granting them another trial."

"Jason," Bobbie whispered softly. "What's your plan?"

"He's going to Carly. I thought that was obvious," Lucas stated as he looked between Jason and his mother. "Right?"

"Jason?" Bobbie questioned gently.

"We will be going to Carly's directly from the airport. Once I'm convinced that everything is safe, we will deal with the threat then," Jason informed the group. Everyone took a minute to get ready for the landing.

"Sir, the car is prepped and ready for you on the ground. Everything is ready for you," the stewardess informed Jason as she took her seat in preparation of landing.

* * *

**~Jarly~**

* * *

"Alright, it's time to get ready for bed," Zack announced happily as a group of groans followed his announcement. Holding up his hands, he smiled at them winsomely. "Get into your pjs and then we can choice which movie we're watching tonight."

"I want Cars," Lucky shouted out his choice. His head nodding up and down making his brown curly tresses bounce.

"Me too!" Jake replied as he pumped his arms in the air.

"I want to watch Shrek!" Michael shouted with a slight smirk.

"Me too!" Jake replied as he looked towards his older brother and smiled.

"Shrek!" Spike announced happily as he hugged Michael. Ian just jumped around.

"Alright, no movies until you are in your pjs," Zack stated as he ushered the boys down the hallway. As the pitter patter of small feet echoed down the hallway it signaled that they were moving towards their bedrooms at a fast rate.

"Well, I for one want popcorn," Kendall ordered with a smile as Zack came back into the room.

"Your wish is my command," Zack agreed as he made his way towards the kitchen.

"You need one a '_Zack'_," Kendall stated as she leaned back against the coach.

"Don't start," Carly whispered as she closed her eyes. "I have plenty on my plate with three kids and relearning how to walk."

"I'm just saying that you need someone of your own to lean on. To be that person, who can help, stand in your corner and protect you from the outside world," Kendall stated. "Plus, if you start looking now, both Zack and I get a veto vote."

"You must be bored now that Greens is out of your business," Carly laughed as she looked at her friend. "You are, cause you're either looking for a pet project or you're getting sick of me."

"I can't get sick of you, you're my best friend," Kendall stated calmly. "And besides, I'm in love with your kids."

"So am I," Carly laughed.

"Seriously, you're kids are great. Spike has finally come out of his shell and Ian has never been more active," Kendall happily replied. "It's like Michael is their older brother also."

"He really does love being an older brother," Carly commented as Michael's voice floated down the hallway.

* * *

~**Jarly**~

* * *

"Sir, we're here," the driver calmly stated as he brought the car to a stop. The group slowly emerge from the limo.

"Jason look," Johnny pointed out as he nodded towards the couple hurrying towards the ranch house. "Is that who I think it is?"

"What are they doing here?" Bobbie demanded hotly as she narrowed her eyes. The death glare coming from her, only made Jason and Johnny step out of her way.

"Don't know," Johnny answered smartly which he instantly regretted when Bobbie turned her sites onto him. "I'll hold them down while you whale on them," Johnny offered in the hopes that Bobbie wouldn't hurt him.

With a snort, Bobbie stalked towards the couple.

"Never get between a mama bear and her kids," Jason quoted as he swallowed down his laughter. "Never."

"He learned that one the hard way from Carly," Lucas ratted out Jason as he watched his mother. "God help them if they so much as look at her wrong."

"We are God, nothing is going to save them," Johnny smugly stated as smirked down at Lucas. "You would do well to remember that."

"God?" Jason snickered. "Where the hell did you come up with that?"

"Everyone I meet says '_Oh god'_…yeah that doesn't look too good," Johnny replied as he moved quickly towards Bobbie. As he approached, he noticed that the male practically hid behind the tiny female. Hearing Jason snicker, Johnny knew that he noticed also.

* * *

~**Milo**~

* * *

"I was thinking we could order Thanksgiving dinner from somewhere," Maxie stated as she sat on one of the loveseats. "But the downside is that it will have to be reheated."

"I want an apple pie from Kelly's. I could care less about the rest," Logan stated.

"Milo, don't you and Max go home?" Spinelli inquired.

"That's for Christmas, Thanksgiving we're on our own," Milo commented. "Do we want to do American traditional or non-traditional?"

"I vote non-traditional. Maybe Chinese," Maxie offered.

"Doll-face, what about you?" Logan asked as looked over to Georgie.

"I love the turkey and the trimmings," Georgie stated. Looking around the room, she took in just who was sitting with her. "But since no one within this apartment can cook. I say we go non-traditional."

"We can do a split right, get a small turkey and some of those things," Logan tried to compromise.

"Stop trying to get into my sister's pants," Maxie snidely commented as she glared at Logan. "She's never going to fall for a jerk like you."

"When is Coop coming over?" Milo inquired before Logan could respond. He didn't want yet another fight to break out between the two.

"He should be here once he gets off of work," Maxie answered as she stuck out her tongue at Logan. "Which is in about ten minutes."

"Maybe cook would take pity on us and grace us with her food," Lulu commented before scrunching up her nose. "But then we would have to eat at the Quartermaines, and I'm not up for that."

"I don't think anyone is, not really," Georgie added. "And don't forget that Johnny had a crew of guys remove the stove."

"That's true," Lulu laughed.

"Hey how was I supposed to know that he would get that upset. All I did was reconnect the gas to make it work," Logan defended himself.

"We told you he disconnected it. He told you directly not to touch it and I think even Jason said something about it. All of that, might have given you a hint," Maxie snidely commented as she started to watch the clock. "Maybe Coop has an idea of what we can do for Thanksgiving."

"I would go for the Metro Court but Jax has been hanging around again," Lulu huffed as she rolled her eyes. "Thank god for building security."

"Maybe we can convince Mike to allow us to use Kelly's to have our Thanksgiving there," Georgie thought out loud.

"No, he's going to be busy with Sonny and Katie," Milo sneered coldly.

"Who's going to be busy with Sonny and Katie?" Coop inquired as he slipped into the room.

"Mike," Logan answered as he smirked at his friend. "We're trying to think of what we're doing for Thanksgiving. You got any ideas?"

"So very true about Mike. I say use the catering service from Metro Court. That why we can order what we want and it would be edible," Coop agreed as he snuggled up with Maxie.

"That sounds like a plan," Milo quips.

* * *

~**Jarly**~

* * *

"What the hell?" Carly gasped as she heard various voices outside. Looking at Kendall and then to Zack, she could tell neither was amused. '_That's Greenlee, I can tell by her car-alarm voice. Just when I thought it was over_.'

"Come on we need to get the kids into their rooms," Zack softly ordered. Kendall gently and quickly picked up Ian while Zack took Jake. The older boys being awake followed Zack back to their bedrooms.

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Carly forced her sluggish body to move. Kendall was carrying Spike, by the time she was able to stand up. Using the coach as leverage she slowly made her way towards the front door. All at once the noise stop. Chills crept up and down her spin.

Wrenching open the door, she wasn't mentally prepared for what was in front of her. '_Oh my gosh, he…_' Gasping in shock her legs gave out. Bracing herself to hit the floor instead she felt two strong arms lift her up instead.

"Well we always did say that she fell for you," a young male voice commented teasingly.

"Lucas, stop teasing your sister," a redheaded woman admonished.

"Why it's true?" Lucas refuted. He jumped a bit when the redhead slapped him in the side.

"What's going on here?" Zack demanded as he stood directly behind Carly. "Who are you people?"

"Who cares! Shoot them!" Kendall instructed from behind Zack. "Oh come on! He has the gun pointed directly at them, all muscles needs to do is pull the trigger."

"Kendall," Zack groaned as he tried to keep the smirk off of his face. "Caroline are you alright?"

"He looks just like Jake and Michael," Carly whispered as she stared at Jason fascinated. She couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from the man holding her. '_He feels like home_.'

"He should, he's their father," Lucas stated bluntly. Lucas smirked at his blatant rewrite of history. "Not that this isn't entertaining. But can someone call the police and have these two arrested for being in violation of a restraining order _before_ there is any bloodshed?"

"Bring Caroline inside, its cold out here," Zack offered slowly calculating the risk to his family. He took stock of the ease in which the man held the gun and the people with him seemed indifferent to the whole scene.

"Fine, I'll call the cops," Kendall grouched as she stamped over to the phone.

"I'm Jason Morgan, the redhead is Carly's mother Barbara Jean almost everyone calls her Bobbie. The mouthy one is her brother Lucas. The other kid is my computer guy, Spinelli. The guy with the gun is my security man Johnny DeMarco," Jason offered in the way of introduction. Gently he carried Carly into the house; he noticed that she had yet look away from him.

"The cops are on their way. They should be here soon," Kendall huffed annoyed. Wrapping her arms around Zack, she wasn't surprised to feel the tension within his body. She watched as the blonde man gracefully place Caroline on the coach and then wrap the throw around her before taking the seat closest to her. "I'm Kendall and this is my husband Zack Slater."

"Pleasure to meet you," Bobbie whispered as she took a seat near her daughter.

"Cops are here," Johnny announced as he put his gun away and held up his hands. "I'll be in a minute or two."

Zack watched as Johnny neatly handled the police and while keeping his cool. The security man was accurate in his predication that it would only take a few minutes before he returned. After he closed the door to the outside he took up a stance near the door.

"Where are the boys?" Jason inquired as he looked around. Noting that Zack didn't trust him, Jason relaxed just a bit. "Spinelli hand Zack the folder containing the trial transcripts and hand the one with the photos over to Kendall."

"Yes, Stone Cold," Spinelli replied as he handed over the requested information.

"Stone Cold?" Zack commented coolly.

"Valkyrie it is great to see you looking so hale," Spinelli complimented in his own way. As he quickly moved away from Zack, Spinelli took a seat near Lucas.

"Valkyrie?" Kendall laughed. "My aren't we a walking thesaurus. When do I get a nickname?"

"Kendall," Zack groaned, knowing instantly that she accepted these people as who they said they were. "They just got here.."

"Mom?" Michael inquired as he lingered in the doorway. His eyes widened at the man sitting next to her. "I…I know you! I…I just can't remember your name!"

"Mikey!" Lucky shouted as he tackled his older brother. "Give it back!" Yanking away the object he wanted he turned to look at his mother. "Mom…" With a trembling lip and tears in his eyes he sobbed, "Grandma! Jason! You're finally here!"

"Michael, Lucky come here," Carly encouraged them as she held out her arms. Michael rushed towards Jason as Lucky throw himself into Bobbie's waiting arms. Soft sobs of comfort emitting from the pair. Jason just held Michael close to him as the boy broke down into tears.

"Lucky?" Lucas whispered as he glanced back at Johnny.

* * *

**Please review!**


	8. Decisions 8

**~ Broken Road ~**

* * *

.

"Lucky, huh? Why are you called that?" Lucas inquired as he ruffled Morgan's hair. Turning quickly he had Michael in a head lock, giving him a noogie. Both boys were laughing hard, before turning back to their computer game.

"That's my name," Morgan laughed as he clutched is controlled tightly. "And it's true! I'm lucky to be alive, so I'm really lucky."

"You'll have to tell me all about your adventure," Lucas improvised with a soft smile. He felt his body start to shake and struggled to control his emotions. '_Don't start crying now. Later, but not now._' Taking a deep steadying breath, he slowly released it. "And you, Michael what have you been up too lately?"

"Nothing much, school, homework and helping mama," Michael readily answered keeping his eyes glued to the game. "Lucas! Watch what you're doing, Lucky's going to win."

"Maybe he's lucky like that," Lucas whispered causing both boys to laugh.

* * *

**~ Milu ~**

* * *

.

"I just found out that we're going to need to order more food," Milo stated as he stood at the bar within Kelly's. Raking his eyes over the man, Milo noticed several things at once. Mike was looking worn down; even his clothes looked like they had seen better days. '_Great, yet another victim of Sonny._'

"What happened?" Mike laughed roughly.

"Max heard about our Thanksgiving dinner. He's rather upset that he didn't get invited," Milo answered sheepishly.

"Ah, he's currently on the outs with Diane. They two of them got into a verbal sparring match here just the other day," Mike stated not realizing that he gave Milo the missing information he needed.

"I'll see if I can get Lulu to work her magic on the two of them," Milo promised. "Speaking of Thanksgiving, are you still planning on spending it with Sonny?"

"I don't know… he's bouncing all around right now," Mike replied as he ran a tired hand down his face.

"Mike, you know that I had worked for Sonny for quite some time, right?" Milo stated. He watched Mike nod his head. "I have learned a few things about the man. He doesn't like anything that comes too easy and he feels that he has every right to dump his crap onto everyone else."

"Milo, come on," Mike huffed half-heartedly.

"Mike, seriously. He nearly killed Carly from his delusions; he put her in a metal hospital. Every time someone else looked at her twice, he was all over her. That's just Carly. Look at his actions towards you. He says he doesn't want you around, but when you don't show up he explodes," Milo explained patiently. "Maybe Sonny cares; maybe he doesn't and is just playing games. You need to look after you. When was the last time, you and Tammy went on a date?"

"Ah…" Mike stumbled looking bleary eyed.

"Being at Sonny's beck and call for the last few years has gotten you what? A few short moments of Sonny's time, while he was in-between wives. He has ever once invited you to any major holidays. That was all Carly. All I'm going to say is this; don't stop living your life. Go to a gamblers anonymous meeting, go on a date with Tammy. Sonny has Katie and Olivia fighting for his attention, let him fight for yours," Milo instructed.

Hearing the door bell ring, Milo turned to see who was entering. Spying Lulu, a soft smile graced his face.

"Mike," Lulu greeted warmly. She bounced up to the bar. "I was hoping that I could put in an order for several pies."

"For you, anything," Mike answered.

"Mike are you alright?" Lulu wondered softly.

"Yeah," Mike dismissed. "Just need to get some much needed sleep, that's all. So what kind of pie are we talking about here, and how many?"

Milo watched as Mike straightened up. '_Maybe I helped, maybe I didn't but Mike certainly deserves more than what Sonny's giving him.'_' Turning a deaf ear to the talk of pies, Milo placed his hand on the small of Lulu's back.

"You are welcome to join us for Thanksgiving," Lulu invited gently.

"Sorry, Tammy and I have plans to spend it with her daughter," Mike turned down with a laugh. He finished taking the order, with a smile. "I just have to remind her not to go crazy baking."

"How about you add two more pies to order, for Tammy, her daughter and yourself," Milo offered. "That way when you spend the holiday will her family, a small part of it will come your family."

"Thanks," Mike answered slightly choked up.

* * *

**~ Jarly ~**

* * *

.

"So how has rehab been going for you?" Jason inquired hoping to get a better understanding of the situation. Holding Caroline's arms he helped her walk around the house.

"Slow," Caroline answered as she smiled at Jason.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with you not going, right?" Johnny inquired intently as his eyes picked up several details that Jason missed.

"I like him," Zack announced right before Kendall slapped his chest. "Are you satisfied in your job? I could always use a man like you." Zack was taken back when both Jason and Johnny laughed.

"I'm set, thanks," Johnny turned down the offer graciously.

"So what are your Thanksgiving plans?" Kendall asked as she watched her best girl friend glowed with ever step she took while holding onto Jason.

"Order several bacon cheese burgers and fries," Jason answered not taking his eyes off of Carly's face. "Maybe I'll even pick up a chocolate cream pie for a certain someone."

"I love chocolate cream pie," Caroline announced softly before the realization that Jason was thinking of buying the pie for her. A deep blush graced her face as she glanced down, then up into his cobalt blue eyes. "But you knew that already."

"Yeah, but it's nice to have it confirmed that you still love it," Jason replied. "Do you still love to go dancing?"

* * *

**~ Milo ~**

* * *

.

"Alright, dinner has been ordered," Lulu announced happily while she hung up the phone. She nearly skipped over to Milo before flinging herself at his prone body. "How did you know about the fight between Max and Diane?"

"Mike witnessed it the other day," Milo answered as he tucked Lulu beside him.

"What's really going on with Mike?" Lulu asked as she laid her head on Milo's shoulder.

"Same old crap as before, only this time Carly's not here to soften the blow from Sonny," Milo answered without any details. He felt her shift a bit before settling back down.

"Mike has Tammy right?" Lulu probed.

"Yes, he does. They dated years ago, but when Tammy moved to be closer to her daughter, Mike didn't move with her. He stayed for Sonny. Since Tammy has moved back, they started dating again," Milo stated.

"Does Sonny care at all about Mike?" Lulu wondered softly.

"Sometimes but not enough for it to count, Mike gave up his happiness once for a chance with his son, but hopefully not this time," Milo replied.

"I hope so too, Mike deserves to be happy," Lulu sighed as she snuggled closer to Milo.

* * *

**~ Jarly ~**

* * *

.

"So what if there are several inconsistencies screw the inconsistencies," Bobbie dismissed as she paced the common room of the hotel suite. "My daughter and her children are alive! No more dealing with Sonny or that pompous jackass Jax. They have a normal happy life here."

"Yes, it's great; no smashing that Carly is alive! But her having a life? What life? She doesn't leave the house because she's afraid that Ryan or Greenlee will take away her child, which isn't really her child," Johnny argued.

"That is being rectified as we speak," Jason clarified swiftly.

"That's gre…. what about Liz and her conviction?" Lucas inquired seeing a possible threat.

"Finding Carly doesn't affect Liz's conviction since she was found guilty of perjury, DWI and child neglect," Spinelli answered. "They didn't go for a murder charge since there were no bodies."

"Oh. Then why are we tiptoeing around Carly? She can come home right?" Lucas asked. He watched his mother flinch and Jason's face go darker. "What?"

"She has a normal life here, why do we want to bring her back to her crazy life?" Bobbie wondered. "No, hear me out. There is no Sonny or Jax here. There's no mob or wise guys gunning her down. Her life is low key and she's happy here."

"Isn't Sonny in the mental ward? And Jax, he's off on one of his adventures, right?" Lucas probed. "Since Carly and Jax weren't married we have no problems from him besides his ego."

"She's safe here! The boys are thriving," Bobbie argued. "It would be selfish of us to want her to pick up and move back to Port Charles, just because we want her there. We can come visit her anytime we wish."

"What happens when she decides to visit you, Lulu, Jason, me or some else in Port Charles? Huh what then?" Lucas asked playing the devil's advocate. "Besides the point is moot anyways."

"Why's that?" Bobbie demanded with a mulish look on her face.

"What little she remembers all points to Jason. When he is around she lights up like a Christmas tree. She doesn't remember Sonny or Jax, neither do the boys. She does however remember Jason and let's be honest, I've never seen her this happy, have you?" Lucas inquired as he stared down his mother.

"I have, a long time ago," Johnny responded as he stared at Jason. "When Michael was just a little tiny man and Carly was living with Jason."

"She will be living with me again," Jason stated. With his declaration, Bobbie growled lowly before stomping out of the hotel room.

"Where are you going to live?" Lucas huffed slightly annoyed at his mother's behavior. "The penthouse? Her place? The penthouse is a bachelor pad and her place has nothing of you in it."

"He has a point," Johnny added his two cents.

"Carly remembers the penthouse, so that's where we're going to live," Jason stated coolly. He moved quickly towards the exit. "Yes, I am aware that it's not ready for her and my three boys, but it will be."

"Building security is always a plus," Johnny approved following behind his Boss.

"I'm not letting anyone take Carly away from me again," Jason swore. Finding Bobbie standing next to the elevator, Jason narrowed his eyes at the woman. "Can you honestly tell me that your daughter is better off without me?"

"No," Bobbie sighed heavily. "Lucas is right, she hasn't been this happy is a very long time. I'm just afraid. Here she has friends! There she only has you. Here she has no need of built proof glass. There she needs guards to just walk outside. I just want her to be happy and safe."

"Hmm, maybe we can get the Slaters to move to Port Charles," Johnny commented slyly. "It certainly would liven up the town."

**TBC**


	9. Jason's 9

**The Broken Road**

* * *

**.**

"Home sweet home," Carly laughed as Jason swooped her up. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she could barely restrain the bright wide smile on her face. Leaning closer o him, she relished being in his arms. It was more romantic than she thought being carried over the threshold bridal style by him. Her lips were just about to kiss his checks when coughing and groaning noises from their children quacked the air.

"I'm glad that we made it here before the snow hit," Lucas commented as he shivered. "I love this place. It gets great heat." Taking off his jacket he hung it up. He laughed softly as the boys simply took off their jackets and left them where they were standing when they took them off.

"Thanks," Jason commented with a smirk as he winked at Carly.

"Yew! Little brother here," Lucas snarked. He hung up the boy's jackets.

"Our home!" Jake squealed as he dashed in between Lucas and Jason. "Daddy put mama on the couch. We gots'ta get the tree up! San'a not comin' without it!" Within seconds the boys were running around the penthouse like mad bulls. Michael ran up the stairs while Jake and Lucky just ran around and around the living room.

"Jake! Lucky!" Johnny roughly called out their names while signaling with his trigger finger for the kids to come to him. "Now boys." Squatting down Johnny looked bigger.

"What?" Jake pouted in pure Carly fashion once he was close enough.

"We need to get a tree!" Lucky argued as he started to work himself up as he got closer to Johnny.

"In a half hour a nice big tree will be delivered here. See those boxes?" Johnny inquired as he pointed them out. Seeing them shake their heads, Johnny smirked. "Those are your mama's ornaments that go on the tree."

"Oh wow!" Lucky exclaimed while Jake's eyes become overly large saucers.

"Yep. Your mama loves her ornaments," Johnny laughed at their cute expressions.

"What about San'a?" Jake inquired softly.

"Santa? He knows you're here," Johnny tried to reassure him.

"How?" Jake wondered as tears started to pool in his eyes.

"I'll tell ya, but you got to keep it a secret. Can you boys do that?" Johnny improvised quickly. Seeing the over exaggerated nods, Johnny shook his head. "Santa… he's on our payroll. He knows because we know where you are."

"Really?" Lucky replied amazed.

"Mikey! Santa know where we are!" Jake raced up the stairs heading towards Michael with Lucky hot on his heels.

"What did you tell him?" Lucas wondered as he watched the boys race up the stairs.

"Santa's on the payroll. Huh?" Jason snickered as he took a seat next to Carly.

"Nice," Lucas replied as he headed upstairs to check on the boys. It didn't hurt that he was also curious to see just what Jason had done to the penthouse.

"How are the neighbors?" Jason inquired coolly not amused by their latest stunt.

"Out. Food will be here shortly after the tree is delivered. Emily and Lucky said that they'll stop by later this evening. They're bringing Cameron with them. If we're really lucky, the people next door won't notice that we're home," Johnny commented coolly as he sat down in what was dubbed his chair.

"What happened?" Carly inquired softly as she tucked a blanket over her lap. Leaning against Jason, she sighed as he wrapped an arm around her. She started to play with his fingers.

"Someone thought they would be funny to have reconnected the stove," Johnny replied giving Carly a narrowed look. "And then when I removed it, someone else thought it would be funny to buy another one."

"I remember stay out of the kitchen," Carly laughed joyfully. "Are the boys staying in one room?"

"Michael as the oldest has a room to himself but Lucky and Jake are sharing," Jason answered. "I've asked Monica to join us for the tree trimming party. Bobbie said that she'll be here once her shift is over."

"Do we have enough food coming?" Lucas inquired as he strolled down the stairs. Moving closer to the adults, he lowered himself into the chair closest to the fire. "The boys are busy inspecting their rooms. We'll see them again when dinner or the tree arrives."

"Is Edward coming also?" Carly probed as she gnawed at her lower lip.

"Maybe, I've already told him that he is welcome to come but to leave the shouting at home," Jason answered as he pulled her closer to him.

"Do you think Zack will be able to arrange time off?" Carly wondered. "Kendall said that they were trying to make it for Christmas."

"That's funny," Johnny snickered.

"What is?" Carly demanded as she narrowed her eyes.

"He's got to explain how he does that," Jason commented with a smirk.

"Tripled the food order and she has enough ornaments to keep everyone busy for the next few days let alone hours," Johnny stated as his phone vibrated. Flipping it open, he reviewed the text. Snapping the lid closed he announced. "Tree and food are here."

"Jason!" Carly pouted at him, she even batted her eyes for extra effect. "What about Kendall?"

"We're here!" Kendall announced as the door opened. "Whoah look at this place. I love it!"

"Ken!" Carly squalled lighting up. She was loud enough that her kids heard her.

"Ian! Spike!" was coursed from upstairs followed by thunderous footsteps. Watching their reunion was hilarious. They were acting like it was years since they last saw each other instead of hours. It was when Ian broke down into tears that gave the adults pause.

"Ian what's the matter?" Michael asked as he comforted his little brother by wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"You went away," Ian stated as he clutched Michael desperately. "I no like that."

"I didn't go very far now, did I?" Michael stated as he smiled down at Ian. "You sure showed me."

"Yeah, I show you. No go away again," Ian demanded. Michael laughingly agreed. With Ian settled the boys raced up the stairs to inspect the play room that Lucky started to brag about.

"Oh god, my baby," Kendall whispered completely horrified. Big water tears appeared in her eyes as she attempted to stop herself from sobbing.

"It's a good thing I bought the penthouse next door then," Zack stated calmly hoping to keep his wife's emotional outburst to a minimum. Only to have both Carly and Kendall burst out crying in joy.

"You tried man, that's what counts," Johnny commented as he shook his head at the two crazy ladies. "Did you get penthouse three or four?"

"I was able to buy four; do you know who has three? I tried for one, but that wiry kid Spin said that it belongs to a friend of his. He also he said that Stone Cold would not be happy if I tried anything," Zack laughed. "I think he tried to intimidate me."

"It belongs to Carly but her cousin Lulu and her friends live there," Jason explained with a snicker as Zack joined him at the pool table. "Spinelli lives there also. As for penthouse three, multiple people put in a bid on it when Sonny, Katie, Olivia and then Jax decided to buy the last penthouse. Since I know the owner, he accepted none of them."

"Who owns this place?" Zack inquired curious.

"Me," Jason stated coolly. "Once Carly made up her mind about coming home, I secured the building completely."

"Very impressive, can I buy in? There are several security features I think this place needs," Zack inquired as he accepted a beer from Johnny. "I have a few enemies of my own."

"Yeah, Spinelli told me about that. I'll see what I can do," Jason offered. The information that Spinelli dug up impressed Jason. Carly was the one who noted the slightly similar life stories, both men were born into wealth but decided to venture out on their own.

There was a rapid knock followed by Max opening the door. "The food and the tree are here Boss."

"Put the tree in the corner and the food on the kitchen island," Jason ordered as he put away his cue. "Where is that brother of yours?"

"He's taking Lulu to see the 'Lights in the Park.' He should be back roughly at eleven tonight. The rest of the scooby doo squad are joining them except for Spinelli. He's across the hall," Max reported.

"Why?" Kendall inquired feeling for the kid.

"It's a couple's thing. Spinelli doesn't go to them because he doesn't have someone," Max answered.

"What! That sweet boy doesn't have someone!" Carly demanded outraged.

"Get him over here!" Kendall demanded. Twisting around Kendall and Carly shared a look right before smiling widely. "Project!"

"Oh god!" Zack muttered.

"Gorgeous ladies, you wanted to see me?" Spinelli inquired as he lingered in the doorway.

"Run Spinelli," Jason called out as he and Johnny laughed.

"Jason!" Carly admonished. "Pay no attention to him."

"Is this a plan?" Spinelli asked as he started to back up.

"Food's here!" Michael shouted as he stomped down the stairs. "Spin's here too!"

"Should have run," Johnny snickered as he dragged Spinelli into the penthouse and closed the door.

TBC


	10. The End or is it? 10

**Broken Road**

* * *

.

"So Zack… I heard from a reliable source that you're moving permanently to Port Charles," Katie Howard cited as she slipped into the seat opposite of him. She gave him her best '_come hither'_ smile, only to be stung by cool dismissal.

"Hum, your source isn't very reliable," Zack countered as he folded up his newspaper. "I've already moved here with my beautiful wife and kids." Leaning back in his chair he noted that the woman had the grace to flush, but he was underwhelmed. '_This little nobody thinks she's in Erica Kane's league, she's faker then her hair color_.'

"But you bought a penthouse?" Katie stated slightly horrified. '_Maybe he doesn't know…strange when he's noted for being a genius and all_.' Katie fluttered her eyes innocently at him before she added, "I'm not sure if anyone told you, but the Harborview Towers are mob central."

"Really? Then why would an upstanding citizen like you try to buy a penthouse there?" Zack wondered as he narrowed his eyes before smirking. '_I think my wife is going to enjoy toying with this pretentious little upstart_.'

"Where did you hear a rumor like that?" Katie brittlely tried to laugh it away, but her facial expression gave her away. '_Damn it. Who could have bought that other penthouse? Sonny's going to be so pissed_.'

"The owner," Zack answered cuttingly. Picking back up his newspaper, he dismissed her. "Now if you don't mind, I am waiting for my wife to join me."

"Katie! There you are," Olivia announced as she entered Kelly's. She rushed over to her cousin's side all the while giving Zack her best smile. '_Oh, is he hot! I wonder if he's taken? Not like that will matter._'

"Olivia," Katie greeted strained.

"Hi, I'm Olivia Falconeri, Katie's cousin," Olivia introduced herself knowing that Katie wasn't going to. She held out her hand, her eyes gleamed in triumphant when the hot guy folded it and kissed the top of her hand. '_Look at that, I'm farther with this guy then Connie is and I was myself_.'

"Zack Slater," Zack introduced himself. '_God and I thought Greenlee was bad_.' Silently dismissing both of them, he looked down at his watch. '_Where the hell is she?_'

"Is there a problem here?" Kendall demanded as she leaned down.

"There was, but now that you're here, the problem has resolved itself," Zack stated seriously, right before he kissed her lips. "Where you able to get the boys registered at school?"

"Oh yes," Kendall laughed delighted. Turning towards the women she gave them a cold smile. "Business?"

"No, they are leaving," Zack stated bluntly. He watched as Katie gradually got up, but neither one moved away.

"Oh good! I just got off the phone with Lily. She wants to move here," Kendall laughed as she looked at her husband. "Apparently Jackson is being over-protective again. So what's good to eat?"

"Your friend recommended the breakfast special," Zack stated as he picked up his coffee cup. "The coffee here is spot on."

"Oh... you must love that,' Kendall laughed fed up with the two women loitering by the table. '_Move or be moved. Stupid, fake, pretentious, floozies!_' She nearly bowled them over as she took her seat opposite of Zack. "I've already talked to my business partner; we're going to look for locations nearby. What about you?"

"I have several meetings lined up and a few prospects," Zack answered instantly knowing what his wife was up too. "A young girl as taken over a hotel around here and is looking to sell."

"Try to go easy on her, will you?" Kendall stated as she tried hard not to smirk. Under her lashes she glanced at the two women who hustled out. "That was easy."

"They are like Greenlee. Leaches both of them," Zack advised as he signaled for the waitress to come take their order. Reaching out he cupped her hand.

"Succubus is more accurate," Kendall countered. "But you have to admit that this plan is working out."

"It always does in the beginning," Zack laughed heartily.

* * *

**~II~**

* * *

.

"What's wrong?" Jason inquired not liking the look on Carly's face. He stopped looking over his paperwork and focused on her. '_Oh something has her in a mood_.'

"I would have thought that Lulu would have stopped by…long before now," Carly answered as she glanced at the door. Twisting her hands within the blanket, Carly glanced at the door again.

"Not likely," Jason responded. "Lulu knows not to just show up. Besides you have been busy with Christmas, moving, New Years and getting requited with your family."

"But Lulu…"

"Carly, Lulu will be over later today. She wanted to make sure that you were settled before she came over to see you. You could always go next door to see her," Jason pointed out reasonably. Seeing the guilty look on her face, Jason narrowed his eyes.

"I did go next door, but there was this guy… and I didn't know him," Carly admitted reluctantly. She sucked on her lower lip for a few seconds before looking his directly in the eyes.

"What guy?" Jason demanded softly suddenly more alert.

"I don't know! I didn't stick around," Carly dismissed with a wave of her hand. "Just some guy, he looked really surprised to see me."

"Describe him," Jason continued with his interrogation. '_God damn it. I knew there was a security breach._'

"Tall, dark hair… he was slightly built. Oh, and he's a chicken," Carly added as she smiled at Jason. "Now stop worrying."

"A chicken?" Jason inquired slightly confused.

"He answered to the name Coop… as in Chicken Coop, so he's a chicken," Carly reasoned with her logic. Hearing Jason laugh and then continue to laugh, Carly narrowed her eyes at him. Picking up her cell phone, she called Johnny.

"What's up blondie?" Johnny inquired intrigued by Jason's laughter in the background.

"There is a chicken next door," Carly stated seriously causing Jason to laugh harder.

"What?" Johnny demanded surprised.

"I went next door to see Lulu, but there was this guy. I didn't know him so I left. He answered to the name Coop… as in Chicken Coop… so he's a chicken," Carly reasoned with her logic. "Now Jason's laughing at me."

"Chicken!" Johnny burst out laughing. "Bak! Bak!"

"Now you're laughing!" Carly pouted. "Hey that's my phone!"

"Johnny, she's serious," Jason laughed. "Bak! Bak! Freakening hilarious!"

"Who the hell would name their child, chicken?" Carly demanded as Jason clutched his side while laughing. Crossing her arms over her chest, she pouted at him. "When is Ken coming back? She likes me!"

"Well, she might like you but I love you," Jason countered as he continued to laugh. He was still laughing as he placed tiny ghost kisses upon her pouting lips. "There is no one else like you on this plant and that's a great thing."

* * *

**~III~**

* * *

.

"Michael, you don't have to do this," Bobbie tried to reason with the little boy. Glancing between him and the place she drove him too, she felt that Jason would surely kill her if he ever found out.

"I have to know. Mama doesn't remember and Jason won't speak about it. I just need five minutes, that's all," Michael reasoned softly not taking his eyes off the building.

"There are easier ways," Bobbie implored softly as she gently ran a hand over his head. "We can try those."

"He'll just fake it, he's good at that. This way, there is no faking… it would be real," Michael stated as he unbuckled himself. He gasped sharply when his door opened, only to breathe easy when Johnny squatted down in front of him.

"You want to do this?" Johnny asked calmly as his sharp gaze noted the boys' paler.

"Yeah, I got'ta know," Michael answered as he struggled with his emotions. "Is daddy mad?"

"No, Jason's not angry with you, he loves you," Johnny reassured. "There will be a conversation about this later."

"Daddy sent you here, to make sure that nothing bad happens," Michael stated more than asked as he got out of the car.

"He was going to send Max but I offered to come," Johnny laughed as he stood up. "You're mother thinks Maxie's boyfriend Cooper is a chicken."

"Do I want to know?" Bobbie laughed as she picked up her cell phone.

Gently closing the car door, Johnny led Michael into Shaddybrook. Taking a moment, Johnny signed himself in. Nodding to several staff members, he was relieved that many of them looked at Michael with awe but didn't approach.

"He's in room three-thirteen," Johnny stated as he pointed out the room to Michael. When he spotted the fear in the kid's eyes, he smiled gently down at him. "I'm going to be right outside. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"Thank you," Michael whispered before he slowly made his way towards the room.

Trailing behind him, Johnny nodded when Michael looked back to reassure him that he was there. '_This place is creepy. It's a damn good thing it's on our payroll_.' Looking in the room, Johnny saw Michael look at Sonny with nothing but contempt. '_Yeah… Jason's going to need to speak with him._'

"You are not my father!" Michael shouted at Sonny while raising his fist. "Jason is my daddy and he will always be my daddy!"

"No! You're mine, I destroyed Jason and his love…," Sonny bellowed stopping short his rant as he stepped away from Michael. He reached out grabbing the dresser nearest to him.

"You could never destroy Jason or his love for me or for my mama or my brothers," Michael sneered in absolute conviction. The little boy's body shook with his rage.

"I'll kill him," Sonny stated seriously as he twisted around. "You're mine!"

"You… you're nothing but a second rate schemer with grandiose visions of insanity you think are reality! You should be put down like the mongrel you are!" Michael stated with contempt.

"Time to leave," Johnny interrupted as he gently placed his hand on the kid's shaking shoulders. With measured movements, he forced Michael to head towards the door.

"He's my son! Mine! I'll kill Carly for this," Sonny bellowed as he started to trash his room. "He's mine!"

Closing the door behind him, Johnny effectively cut Sonny's rant off. Keeping one hand on Michael's shoulder, Johnny continued to move him down the hall. Giving a staff member a cold nod towards Sonny's room Johnny silently ordered the other man into a lockdown. It was when the elevator doors closed that Johnny hit the stop button.

"Kid," Johnny softly whispered as he squatted down.

"He's not my father, right?" Michael inquired as he looked to Johnny for confirmation.

"Jason is your dad. You carry his last name. Remember the uptight lady made it all legal?" Johnny confirmed.

"And Daddy married mama at the church too," Michael added as he nodded his head. "Mama's safe right?"

"Yes she is. That's some vocabulary back there," Johnny commented as he stood up. He hit the stop button again, causing the elevator to continue its path.

"I heard uncle Zack say that a few times. Do you think he'll be mad that I said it?" Michael wondered as the elevator doors opened.

"No, I don't, but do you know what you said?" Johnny probed as he led Michael outside.

"He's crazy and needs to be stopped," Michael answered with a small smile. He waved a Bobbie before opening the passenger side door.

"You two go and enjoy the day," Johnny ordered with a warm smile. He waited until Bobbie's car left the parking lot before losing his smile. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed Jason's number.

"How did it go," Jason greeted.

"Sonny's ripping apart his room as we speak and threatening to have Carly killed," Johnny answered. "He started in front of Michael."

"I should have killed him before Benny contacted the commission," Jason growled coldly.

"Relax, Salvatore was there and heard the whole thing. The commission might do us a favor and take him out or grant us permission to kill him," Johnny conveyed as he leaned against his car.

"What's the problem with Michael?" Jason deduced.

"The kid needs some clear form of boundaries. Bobbie is willing to do anything he asks, Lucas is a push over. Something is festering with him. I'm worried, it feels like he's hiding something," Johnny stated.

"I thought that was just me," Jason sighed. "I'll talk to him tonight. Thank you for being there."

"Anytime," Johnny answered as he hung up the phone.

* * *

**~IV~**

* * *

.

"Michael," Jason ordered as he held open the door to the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Michael asked slightly worried.

"We're going to have ourselves a private conversation," Jason answered as he took Michael up to the roof. '_Thank god for the unseasonably warm weather we're having_.' As he twisted open the door to the roof, he smiled down at the boy. "I hear you saw Sonny today."

"Yeah, he's crazy," Michael stated as he stepped up on the roof. "He kept saying I was dead, when I touched him to prove that he was wrong…. he went off."

"Michael, what's really going on?" Jason inquired. He watched the emotions dance across his son's face. '_Talk to me._'

"I overheard some guy in the park… he was going on about a Liz somebody….he said that he could destroy mama by using Sonny… so I asked Grandma Bobbie to take me to Sonny," Michael explained sadly. "I thought if I talked to Sonny…maybe he wouldn't hurt mama."

"Michael, Sonny is… the only person Sonny can hurt is Sonny," Jason tried to explain while circumventing their history with the man. "Liz was the drunk driver who was convicted for hurting you, your brothers and your mother."

"I don't understand why that man would think Sonny would hurt mama?" Michael questioned as he moved closer to the edge.

"Sonny has a brother named Ric. He's an attorney, Liz's attorney. He wants to help his client and he thinks that the best way to do that is to discredit your mother," Jason explained.

"By putting a crazy man on the stand?" Michael exclaimed completely amazed. "Cause trust me, he's crazy."

"Ric is willing to use any means, even putting a crazy man on the stand," Jason laughed. "So how are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Michael stated as he peeked over the ledge. "Whoah."

"A lot has happened in a short period of time, I'm just making sure that everything is cool," Jason stated as he watched Michael move closer to him. "Also, I wanted to let you know that you can talk to me about anything."

"People treat me different here. At Christmas that old guy, Edward, he kept staring at me. Not in a bad way, it was just …weird. Your mama kept touching me or Lucky, when she looked at Jake, she nearly burst into tears," Michael stated his observations. "Is it always going to be like this?"

"No, it's not always going to be like this. Edward and Monica… they let their emotions get the better of them. After the next few times, you'll see. They'll act normal," Jason explained as he shook his head. "Edward will tempt you into taking a job at ELQ and Monica will always try to hug you."

"Hugs are ok. Mama's need hugs," Michael stated seriously. "I'm too young for a job! What am I suppose to do? Sit there and look pretty?"

"Just tell Edward no," Jason laughed at the Carly comment that came out of his son's mouth. Running a hand over Michael's head, Jason nodded towards the door. "Let's get inside."

"Do I have to tell mama what I did today?" Michael wondered as he followed Jason down to the penthouse floor.

"What do you think?" Jason stated.

"Grandma Bobbie won't tell; she didn't want me to go in the first place. That leaves Johnny. Can you order him not to say a word?" Michael asked hopefully.

"And what about the doctors, the nurses and all the other people that saw you today?" Jason wondered as he opened the penthouse door.

"Fine," Michael stated morosely. "It's better to be honest anyways."

"Better to be honest about what?" Carly inquired from the coach. "Michael?"

"I…. there was this attorney in the park talking about his case. He said that he could destroy you by using someone named Sonny. So I asked Grandma Bobbie to take me to Sonny," Michael announced as he took a seat near her.

"Oh and what happened?" Carly wondered looking confused.

"The man's crazy! He can't hurt you only himself," Michael stated.

"I love you Michael," Carly stated as she looked down at him.

"But," Michael winced.

"But you could have been hurt! Crazy people hurt everyone around them," Carly admonished him.

"I knew about it and took proper precautions," Jason commented. He saw the grateful Michael sent his way. "Michael needed to see for himself that Sonny couldn't hurt you."

"Jason," Carly huffed as she glanced between her son and her man.

"One time deal, the next time he's going to let me handle it. Right, Michael?" Jason inquired as he looked directly into his son's eyes.

"Yes, daddy," Michael answered looking hopeful. "Besides mama, school is starting soon."

"Mikey! Come play," Ian demanded from the stair.

"Go," Jason ordered. As Michael scampered away as fast as his legs could carry him, Jason took the seat he just vacated. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good," Carly whispered tiredly. "The personal trainer and the physical therapist are scheduled for tomorrow."

"Carly?" Jason whispered.

"I don't remember her. She looks like she could be my daughter but I don't remember her," Carly answered softly. She leaned against his warm frame. "Lulu was so happy to see me and I'll admit it was nice to meet her, but I have nothing."

"You knew Lulu as a little baby but when her mother got sick; her father deposited her on her grandmother's doorstep in North Carolina. Lulu was sixteen nearly seventeen when she hitched a ride into town," Jason explained the gaps in Carly's memories. "You weren't close to her until Lulu found herself pregnant at seventeen."

"There's nothing like a personal crisis to bring the family together," Carly yawned.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," Jason laughed as he helped her off of the coach. Wrapping his arms around her, he led her up the stars. The sounds of carefree laughter greeted them halfway up as they smiled at each other.

Upon reaching the landing, they stopped and listened for a few seconds. Together they moved as one.

**The End**

**"Bless The Broken Road"**

I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

_[Chorus:]_  
Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

_[Chorus]_

Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you.


End file.
